Evil Resurrected
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: "You can run as fast as you can, Kendall, but you can't escape me. I'll always find you. I never even lost you. And I'll get you this time. And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way..."
1. It All Started With

**So I never even planned on starting a story like this. It took just one conversation with winterschild11 and BAM, a new story is born. *sigh* stay away from her. She can convince you to jump of cliffs XD But a huge thanks to her, because not only did she convince me to write this but she also named this fic**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! **

**Oh, and just to be clear, I don't own Big Time Rush (something about me hurting them too much? Psshhhh), Red Robin (yeah...I keep eating their inventory without paying), Sprite, and Dr. Pepper (The guys at the soda company just don't like me)  
**

* * *

_Kendall could swear that he hadn't run this fast before. Fear and adrenaline were pushing his body beyond its limits, but he didn't care. As long as Kendall could get away from him._

_Kendall looked over his shoulder, surprised to see that his pursuer was still behind him. He was far, but not far enough._

_It was dark. The only sound Kendall could hear were the sounds of his feet hitting ground and his heavy breathing. At this point, he could feel tears burning his eyes. There was no way he could escape._

_He suddenly turned the corner, hoping to find some form of cover to hide himself. Kendall ran a good distance before finding a nice dumpster to hide behind. _

_Kendall crouched down beside the dumpster, his body hidden from view. As tears continued falling from Kendall's eyes, he placed his hand over his mouth, hoping that the sound of his harsh breathing would be muffled. He couldn't risk being heard._

_"Kendall," his pursuer said in a sing-sing voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are."_

_Kendall's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Never had his heart pounded this fast and he could feel himself getting lightheaded. _

_All he could do was hope that James, the last person Kendall was on the phone with, was looking for him. When Kendall's phone had fallen from his hands, he could hear James calling out for him, worry in his voice._

_Kendall started sobbing silently. He could feel his shoulders jerking and trembling. In his head, Kendall kept chanting James' name, hoping that his brunette friend would be close by, ready to save the blonde from this monster._

_"I know you're here, Kendall Knight!" the man yelled. His voice had gotten closer, sending chills down Kendall's spine. "You always liked doing things the hard way. That's okay...I love playing games with you."_

_Kendall stayed completely still. He let his thoughts drift to all his loved ones. His mom, Katie, the guys, and his friends at the Palm Woods._

_When he saw the man's shadow approach him, Kendall's blood ran cold. And the next thought to cross his mind was of his father. _

_His dead father._

_"You'll be joining your dad soon, Kendall." _

_As seconds passed, Kendall couldn't help but feel that the man was right. Tonight was his end._

_Tonight, he was going to die._

_Kendall saw a pair of dirty shoes stand in front of him, and couldn't stop his eyes from moving upward to see that, yes, his pursuer had finally caught him._

_A devilish smile crept on the man's face. Even in the dark, Kendall could see the man's face. It was exactly like he remembered it._

_"I missed you, Kendall," he said before lifting the frightened teenager into the air and watching as he hit the ground, landing on his back._

_Kendall tried getting up. He was still willing to run more if it meant escaping this man. But as he struggled to get up, the man harshly put his foot on Kendall's chest, pinning the blond to the ground._

_Kendall struggled a bit before realizing that his efforts were futile. _

_The man knelt down, entertained by Kendall's panic and heavy breathing. The blonde was weak right now, a side of Kendall the man loved seeing._

_Kendall opened his mouth to scream, but felt a meaty hand cover his mouth. "Shh," the man instructed as he put a finger to his own lips. _

_"I've been waiting for this for a long time," the man whispered into Kendall's ear. _

_Kendall shivered after the man whispered into his ear. He felt his eyelids drooping. Kendall tried fighting the inevitable, but finally, his body relaxed and his eyelids closed._

_The last thing Kendall saw was the man's evil smile._

* * *

"Hey guys," James spoke up, his stomach angrily growling as they drove away from the studio. They had spent another twelve hour day with Gustavo, and they were beyond exhausted. "Who's up for some burgers?"

Carlos' eyebrows perked. "I am!" he quickly replied, feeling like he would die if he didn't get food soon.

Kendall sat in the front seat, his head leaning on the window. Logan's smooth driving lulling him to sleep.

Logan quickly noticed this. "I don't know, James," he replied. "Kendall looks pretty sleepy."

After hearing his name, Kendall spoke up. "No, Logan," he said as he lifted his head off the window. "I'm okay. Let's go eat. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Logan glanced at him before turning his eyes back to the road. "You sure?"

"Yup," Kendall answered as he nodded. "We haven't eaten out in a while. Let's go to Red Robin."

Logan let a crooked smile appear on his face when he heard James and Carlos cheering from the backseat. Logan shrugged. "Yeah, okay," he said. "I could go for their bottomless fries."

They found themselves in the parking lot of Red Robin five minutes later. James and Carlos jumped out of the car, while Kendall and Logan calmly exited the maroon convertible.

A shiver went down Kendall's spine, but he shrugged it off. Autumn has begun in Los Angeles, so it was starting to get a bit windy.

They found a round table close to a window and took a seat. Their waitress was a young blonde who recognized them instantly. "Oh...my gosh," the waitress said. She couldn't have been older than eighteen. "You're Big Time Rush."

The boys smiled and nodded, knowing that their stay at this restaurant was going to be a good one. Usually, when a waiter or waitress recognized them, they got their food quickly. They knew that it was unfair for the other people at the restaurant, but they had to admit how good it felt to be put as top priority.

Carlos studied the menu, wondering which burger he wanted.

Kendall sent his mom a text, letting her and Katie know that he and the boys had gone out to eat. He didn't want them to worry, seeing as how they were supposed to be home about thirty minutes ago.

Claudia, their waitress, placed four drinks on the table. A coke for James. Two Sprites for Carlos and Kendall, and Dr. Pepper for Logan. "Are you boys ready to order?" she asked with a huge smile, hoping that she didn't look like a fool.

"Yes," the four boys said before rambling their orders off to her.

Just as suspected, their food came quickly. James was talking about a girl he had met at a gas station, when Claudia approached with her large tray.

"Thank you," Logan said for he and his friends, seeing that out of the four of them, he was the only one polite enough to do that.

Carlos took a huge bite out of his burger before stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. James followed suit, first drowning his fries in ketchup before beginning his meal. Logan shook his head before he started eating his burger and fries like a normal person. Kendall just laughed.

Carlos had ordered his second plate of fries before a waiter had approached them. Claudia was still in the kitchen filling out Carlos' order, so the boys assumed that the waiter had something to ask them about their order.

But they soon learned that wasn't the case. Robert, according to the waiter's name tag, pulled out a gray, knit piece if fabric from his pocket. "Um, a customer said that one of you dropped this?" he said, unsure of himself.

James, Carlos, and Logan turned their eyes to Kendall. Robert looked like he was holding Kendall's beloved beanie.

Kendall's eyebrows perked up. "I dropped that _here_?" he asked. He had been looking for his beanie for two weeks now. The last place he remembered taking it to was the studio.

Robert nodded in answer to Kendall's question. "Is it yours?" he asked as he handed the beanie to Kendall."

Kendall grabbed it, and sure enough, it was his beanie. His initials, written in Katie's handwriting, was written on the inside. "Y-yeah, it's mine," he finally said. "That's so weird," he muttered. He looked inside his beanie, noticing a folded piece of paper inside of it.

"Maybe it fell outta the car," Carlos guessed.

Kendall hadn't thought about that. "Hm," he hummed. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." He looked to Robert. "Thanks."

Robert nodded and began walking away.

Kendall stealthy pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He sat in between James and Carlos, so they were completely oblivious to their surroundings as Claudia returned with their new plate of fries. Kendall's blood ran cold as he began reading.

_So Kendall,  
__You thought you could run? You thought you could get rid of me? You thought you'd never see me again?  
You make me laugh. You're so cute, thinking I would never come back for you. Telling yourself that you'd forgotten all about me. Tell me, Kendall, do you dream about me? Remember all the times we shared? I do. And you think you can just cast me away, out of your life like I never existed. I've got news for you Kendall, I don't leave until I'm ready. You don't escape me unless I'm through with you. And last I saw you, I was just getting started.  
Sincerely,  
An Old Friend.  
_

Kendall couldn't think of who this "old friend" was. His mind was drawing a blank. Maybe it was a mistake._  
_

But then again, this letter was obviously addressed to him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he shoved the letter back into his pocket.

Things were finally starting to get back to normal. He couldn't let something like this bring him down. He couldn't let his family and friends start worrying about now.

He decided to keep this a secret. It was probably a prank. There was no way that someone was "out to get him".

Kendall sighed before taking a sip of his drink, which he realized needed a refill.

The rest of his dinner, Kendall had eaten in silence. This was nothing. Kendall was sure of it.

He was sure, right?

* * *

**How was that? Is this off to a good start? I hope so... And I hope the flashfoward gave you a mini heart attack! Review, okay?**

**Can you guess who's after Kendall? C'mon! Guess! Guess! (except winterschild11, she can't guess. I forbid it *glares*)**


	2. Rocktober Fest

**I love you guys so much. Your reviews practically forced my fingers onto a keyboard and update fast. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys rock!**_  
_

**I think it's so cute when our boys introduce themselves individually, and then together they say, "and we're Big Time Rush". I think they're so adorable. XD  
**

**I don't own BTR, and I don't like Demi Lovato or the Jonas brothers...so I can't own them.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"In other news, "Rock-tober" fest is just around the corner. Several artists, including the ever rising boy band, Big Time Rush, will-"_

The man growled. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear whatever the newscaster had to say. Not when it was good news about Big Time Rush.

Not when it was good news about Kendall.

Kendall. The strong one. The one who never gave up or lost hope despite his past. The one who was optimistic and didn't let anything slow him down.

It wasn't fair. Kendall's life wasn't supposed to be perfect. It wasn't supposed to be happy. It seemed like no matter happened to the unsuspecting blonde, Kendall stood right back up and continued going. But each time with more power. More determination in his heart.

And that annoyed the man more than anything.

He had killed before. The number of people he killed were minuscule compared to Kendall, who was soon to die. He was sure of it. Every time the man heard Kendall's name, or saw his picture, he couldn't help but smirk, thinking about how Kendall's days were numbered.

The man tuned back to the television, realizing that he never turned it off in the first place.

Of course, the first image he saw would be of Kendall.

It was a clip of a video from one of the boys' concerts. Apparently it was Big Time Rush's first "Rock-tober" fest.

Kendall was holding the microphone, putting all of his emotion into whatever stupid song he was singing. Sweat covered his body as Kendall showed off a few dance moves. The newscaster voiced over the concert, bragging of the many accomplishments Big Time Rush had achieved in such a short time.

Suddenly, the scene changed. It was all four boys, sitting outside on a bench.

The man raised an eyebrow, curious to see what they would possibly have to say.

_"Hey, I_'_m Kendall," _Kendall said with a wave and a huge smile. There was that voice. The voice the man remembered so well. He couldn't stand it. He began to wonder how Kendall would sound as he was slowly breaking, breathing his last breaths, begging to be spared.

He wanted to play with him a little. See how long it would take for Kendall to begin to beg for death. To demand it. He'd call out for that gay friend of his, right? He'd done it before. The man chuckled. Maybe he'd make Kendall's gay friend watch.

Anytime someone mentioned Kendall, they'd say he was sweet, kind, an angel.

The man begged to differ. Kendall was a demon, he was sure of it.

_"I'm James." _There went Kendall's gay friend.

All everyone would say about him was who good-looking he was. The "ladies man" of the four.

_"I'm Logan."_ The shy one. The smart one. He was no threat at all. Just a coward who followed his friends around like a lost puppy.

_"I'm Carlos." _Carlos. The crazy one. The man thought about killing him too. He bet that Carlos would scream just as loud, if not louder, than Kendall would.

But that kid wasn't Kendall, so hearing him scream would be completely pointless. The man would get no satisfaction out of that.

_"And we're Big Time Rush,"_ the four boys said in unison. The man didn't know if he wanted to smile, or throw something at the television.

_"And if you're in the LA area," _Kendall continued, his eyebrows raising and falling. _"Then we've got news for you."_

_"Rock-tober fest is just around the corner," _Carlos said. _"And we just wanna thank you guys."_

_"B__ecause of help from you, our fans, we were invited to our second Rock-tober fest."_ Logan announced. The man's eyebrows perked up at this. So Rock-tober fest was a big deal, was it?

_"And we want all of you there," _James said with his signature smile. _"Because as a special treat, you guys get to hear our newest single. Hope to see you there."_

The man smirked. He hoped to see them there too.

* * *

"You think Kendall's sick?" Logan asked James. The two of them, along with Carlos, were lounging on the orange couch, watching cartoons. Gustavo had given them the day off, but they had become so accustomed to waking up early in the morning, that all of them were always awake by nine.

But this time, it was a little after 10:15 and no one heard a word from Kendall.

"You saw how he was last night," Carlos reminded him. He could see where Logan's worry was coming from, but at the same time, Logan was notorious for worrying about every little thing. "He's probably really exhausted. Maybe sleeping in is good for him."

Logan sighed.

"Do you want one of us to check on him?" James asked, afraid that Logan would begin stressing himself out over nothing.

Logan hesitated before he shook his head. "You know," he said. "I'll go check on him. I at least wanna see if he wants breakfast." Logan rose off the couch, heading straight up to his and Kendall's shared room. "Kendall?" Logan said as he knocked on the door.

Logan was met with silence.

He let himself in, sighing in relief when Kendall was still sleeping in bed. The blonde was stirring between his blankets. A deep sigh escaped Kendall's lips every so often.

"Kendall?" Logan said as he approached Kendall's bed and took a seat on the edge. "K-Kendall?" Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder, gently shaking him.

Kendall's eyes slowly opened. It took a few moments for his foggy mind to realize who was trying to wake him up. "Logan?"

Logan let a crooked smile appear on his face. "Yeah, buddy. It's me." Kendall started getting up, but Logan put a hand on Kendall's chest to stop him from getting up any further. "If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep," Logan offered. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. You were acting kinda funny at the restaurant last night and you slept pretty late today. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick or anything."

Kendall shook his head, surprised when he looked at the digital clock on the other side of the room. 10:20AM. He hadn't slept that late in a long time. Years even. "I'm okay, Logan," Kendall finally said. "But I guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Logan replied, placing a hand on Kendall's forehead. He just wanted to make sure Kendall didn't have a fever. Logan noticed a thin layer of sweat laid on Kendall's forehead, which worried him a bit. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, having a strong feeling that Kendall was lying.

Kendall nodded, using the back of his hand to wipe off the sweat.. "I'll just go brush my teeth and eat breakfast," Kendall said as he slowly crawled out of bed.

Logan sighed when his phone began ringing. He checked it, shocked to see Gustavo's ID flash on the screen. "Ugh," Logan groaned. "It's Gustavo." What was the point of having a day off if they still had to hear from him?

Kendall was almost out the door when Logan had announced that, but stopped, wanting to hear what Gustavo needed from them.

"Hello?" Logan answered. Gustavo's yells could be heard by Kendall, but the sound was so muffled that Kendall wasn't sure what Gustavo was saying. "What?" Logan asked as his shoulders slumped. He sighed. "Okay."

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

Logan let out a sigh once again. "It's about Rock-tober fest," he answered. "Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin had an emergency meeting with the people hosting it this year."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "Don't know," he replied. "Get dressed. We needa be there A.S.A.P."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY MIGHT KICK US OUT OF ROCK-TOBER FEST?" the four boys asked in unison. Their voices just seemed to echo in Gustavo's small office.

Kelly rolled her eyes while Gustavo let out a big sigh.

"This year's Rock-tober fest is on a tighter budget," Gustavo explained. "They're cutting cost by kicking out a few acts."

"They can't just cut us out like that!" James argued.

"Yes! They can!" Gustavo replied. "Listen, you dogs aren't the only ones getting booted off the list. Demi Lovato _and _that Jonas brother got kicked off too."

"But we're not them," Carlos replied. "Don't _we _get a say in this?" he asked, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

"Listen, guys," Kelly spoke up. "If _everyone_ had a say, then there would be no cuts."

"But our fans made a commercial for us," Kendall pointed out. "They got together all the camera crews, an entertainment newscaster and everything just so they could record us saying those few lines. And it was a success. If we don't perform for Rock-tober fest then all their efforts will be wasted." Of all bands to cut, why did it have to be Big Time Rush?

"And let's not forget," Logan said. "That we promised our fans that they would hear our new single. No one has heard our new single and it was gonna be done special for them!"

Kelly gave a pathetic shrug. "Sorry, guys," she said with all sincerity.

All boys could do nothing but sigh in defeat. They couldn't perform in Rock-tober fest, one of the biggest privileges a new boy band would ever get.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asked, his voice a bit lower than usual.

"Start by explaining to your fans what happened and that it's not your fault?" Kelly suggested.

Gustavo finally stood up from his desk. "Dogs!" he yelled, catching their full attention. He looked at them, how sad they were, and saw how much Rock-tober fest meant to them. "You're performing in Rock-tober fest. I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

The man watched as the four somber teenagers drove into the parking lot of the Palm Woods.

He sat in his truck, watching as Kendall exited the car from the driver's side. A frown was present on his usually cheerful face.

Carlos was saying something to him, looking as if he was trying to cheer Kendall, and his other friends, up. But the blonde only shrugged, calmly saying something while shaking his head.

The man could only think back to last night, seeing the look on Kendall's face after receiving the letter. He had been watching the whole time, thankfully with the four boys being completely oblivious to their surroundings. They were so lost in their own little world that they could never notice a thing.

They always were. Those boys never paid attention to anything but themselves. It would be easy for the man to jump out and grab one of them, specifically Kendall, right now. But the problem was, those boys were strong, especially James and Carlos.

The man chuckled. The fruitcake and the retard were his toughest opponents. How messed up was that?

The man hated the idea of waiting. He liked doing things quickly. Though he loved sending things to Kendall, teasing him, even scaring him a bit, he was getting impatient.

But he knew that he needed patience, a quality that he always lacked. He couldn't help it. Every time he saw Kendall, he just wanted to act, then and there.

But the man couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. Everything had to work perfectly.

And perfection would come from Kendall's slow and painful death.

And he'd do anything to make sure that happens.

* * *

When the boys returned to the Palm Woods, they were still a bit on edge. They knew that Gustavo said that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Big Time Rush would perform for Rock-tober fest, but they were still hurt by the thought that they weren't good enough to avoid being cut.

They now could only hope that Gustavo pulled through for them.

Camille approached them, noticing right away that the boys seemed down. She approached Logan, who immediately put his arm around her waist.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Logan sighed, shaking his head. "Rock-tober fest," he simply said.

Camille gasped. "Well it's not cancelled, is it?" she asked, feeling sorry for them already. She knew excited they were for this.

"It more like _they _cancelled _us_," James corrected, bitterness in his tone.

"What?" Camille asked, not too sure that she understood.

"They cut our act," Kendall elaborated.

Camille gasped. "What?" she asked, her shock replaced with anger. "They can't just -"

"Yes they can," Kendall said, interrupting her. He sighed. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Wait, guys!" Carlos said, grabbing everyone's full attention. "We can't give up yet. You heard what Gustavo said. This isn't over yet." Out of the four, Carlos was the one who still believed that they had a big chance.

Logan sighed. He wanted to be optimistic about this like Carlos was, but at the same time, he was finding it difficult.

Camille knew what to say to make them feel a bit better. "Well no matter what happens, Big Time Rush will always be amazing. You don't need "Rock-tober" fest to prove to the world that you have talent. You did that a long time ago. That's how you got here now."

"Thanks, Camille," Logan said with his signature smile.

"Who's up for some time at the pool?" Carlos said, staring longingly outside to his beloved pool area.

Kendall shrugged. "Sure...why not?" he said before everyone started rushing to the pool.

* * *

The man made his way into the Palm Woods. Getting in and out of there wasn't hard at all. A place as chaotic as this wasn't too great with security, so anybody could sneak in a do what they pleased. That's how paparazzi was always so successful of getting in here.

He was in the lobby, thankful that no one recognized him. He had a lighter hair color now, a light brown instead of his once black hair. Not to mention that time had changed his facial features a bit.

Of course, a little plastic surgery to his face to repair the damage that had been done helped a bit too.

He made his way to the second floor, heading straight to 2J.

He knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie had taken a "girls' day" today and wouldn't be back til evening.

The man placed his hand around the door knob and twisted it, smiling when the door opened.

Another thing he knew about the boys was the fact that they never locked their door. They didn't feel a need to. They trusted everyone here.

The man thought that was stupid, but let the thought go. He didn't come to the apartment to think about their lack of safety precautions.

He was looking for something to steal.

Stealing the beanie was fun, and he saw how much terror it brought to Kendall's face when the beanie magically appeared at Red Robin.

So what else could he take?

He looked around the apartment, looking through the living room, the kitchen, and searching through the bedrooms until he came to Kendall's and Logan's.

And suddenly, he spotted the perfect thing to take next.

* * *

**And no. He's not stealing a person... **

**I told winterschild11 that I would make this guy creepier and creepier as time goes on. And by the way, I'll continue giving y'all opportunities to keep guessing until THE BIG REVEAL! So keep those wheels turning :D  
**

**Didja like that?  
**


	3. Disappear

**Woohoo! Here's the next chapter :D Thank you for every review, favorites and alerts! They make me happy!  
**

**And guess what? Someone has correctly guessed who's been after Kendall! *nod nod* and it is Sassyascanbe14! She correctly guessed Kendall's stalker so congrats to her! ^_^  
**

**Okay, so I STILL don't own BTR...or Vans...well I do own Vans...just not the entire company... -_-'  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it?" Kendall panicked as he frantically searched through his room. His and Logan's things were being tossed around the room as Kendall looked for his beloved hockey stick, causing the once clean room to be quite messy. Kendall was a maniac, searching every inch of the room.

"Maybe you misplaced it?" Logan suggested with a lousy shrug. He really had no clue what happened to Kendall's special hockey stick. He knew that hockey stick meant everything to Kendall. It was his father's hockey stick. Mr. Knight wanted to give the hockey stick to Kendall when he became a teenager, but seeing as how Mr. Knight died when Kendall was only seven, Mama Knight gave it to Kendall a few weeks after her husband's funeral.

And right now, Logan felt bad for Kendall.

Suddenly, James and Carlos burst into their room.

"You guys ready for some hockey?" Carlos asked excitedly, not noticing Kendall's distress. He and James were clad in their old hockey jerseys.

Logan sighed and shook his head. "Kendall's hockey stick went missing."

"Oh," Carlos said. "Well...can't he use another one?" he innocently asked with a shrug. Kendall had about six hockey sticks. Carlos was surprised that Kendall even noticed that one was missing. He usually didn't.

Logan sighed. "His dad's hockey stick is the one missing."

James and Carlos shared a glance before they felt like idiots. No wonder. Kendall has lost hockey sticks before, but he had never been _this _frantic about it.

"I-is that the one you wanted to use today?" James asked Kendall.

Kendall stopped searching for a while. He looked to James and shook his head. "I was gonna use my red one but...after I saw that my dad's was missing I kinda panicked." He kept all his hockey sticks in one part of the room. The closet. His other hockey sticks were in their secure location. So why wouldn't his dad's stick be there?

"Maybe Katie or your mom knows what happened to it," Carlos said.

Kendall calmed a bit, seeing as how that could be a possibility as well. "Mom! Katie!" he called out.

The two of them walked into his room a few moments later. "Yes, sweetie?" Jennifer said as her and her daughter walked into the room, both of them having no idea what was going on.

"My hockey stick," Kendall said. "The one Dad gave me. Do you know where it is?" They could see the look coming from Kendall's eyes, as if he was pleading with them to just say yes to at least make him feel better.

Jennifer looked to her son in worry and sympathy. "No, sweetie, I don't."

"Katie?" Kendall said, looking to his little sister. He was praying that she had answer, but his shoulders slumped as Katie began responding.

She shook her head. "Sorry big brother," she replied. "When was the last time you saw it?"

Kendall sighed, thinking back. "Yesterday morning," he finally answered. "Before we went to the studio to talk about Rock-tober fest. I accidentally knocked all my sticks down but I put them all back, I swear."

"Well Katie and I were gone all of yesterday," Jennifer pointed out. "So there's no way we came across it."

"And we were with you all day yesterday," Logan said to Kendall. "So where could it have gone?"

Kendall sighed in defeat. He was losing his mind. Things just don't disappear, do they?

James laid his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy," he said in hopes of comforting Kendall. "We can play hockey later. We'll help you look for it."

Kendall shook his head. "No...let's just go...I'm sure it'll turn up later." Kendall _really _hoped it would turn up later.

* * *

The man wished that the thought of Kendall would just disappear. It seemed as if everywhere he turned, Kendall was there.

He chuckled. Of course, taking Kendall's hockey stick to mess with him wasn't exactly a good way to remove the blonde from the man's mind. He picked up Kendall's hockey stick, fiddling with it and twirling it between his fingers.

Stalking him wasn't a very helpful way of forgetting Kendall, either. But he seriously couldn't help himself. It was just too much fun, and knowing that Kendall would end up dead from all of this...it made the man's heart leap with joy.

That's all he wanted.

Why should Kendall continue to live, being showered in goodness, while the man's life consisted of misery and heartbreak? He couldn't stand it. Kendall should have suffered. Kendall should _be_ suffering. Kendall should be broken. Kendall should be dead.

But instead, Kendall's famous now. People love him now. He has people practically bowing down to him, kissing the ground he walked on.

And after all these years of hard work, what did the man get? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

That is, unless you call extreme hate something.

The man began squeezing the hockey stick in hid meaty hand.

Kendall was the thorn in his side. The reason why his life was in shambles. Kendall had taken from him. How would Kendall feel if the man took something special from him? Something very special. Something worth more than a lousy hockey stick.

He squeezed the hockey stick tighter.

The man was getting a headache. Kendall this. Kendall that. Kendall everything! And the worst part was, his mind would never let him forget. Kendall was always with him. The stupid teenager was haunting the man's life!

The man could have sworn that it's supposed to be the other around.

He squeezed the hockey stick even more, this time resulting with a snap. The man didn't mean to break it, but once he looked at the now broken hockey stick in his hand, he started wishing it was Kendall's neck.

The man chuckled. He could see it now. Him putting his calloused fingers around Kendall's neck, watching Kendall struggle to breathe and try to free himself.

His heart began pumping faster, and the man realized that he must return to the present. The real world. He hadn't gotten his hands on Kendall yet, and as long as he kept taking his time, that wouldn't happen.

He sighed. Good things come to those who wait. Right?

* * *

Carlos, James, and Logan felt really sorry for Kendall. Kendall losing that hockey stick is like him losing a part of his life. That's no exaggeration.

Kendall missed his father a lot, and having that hockey stick around made Kendall feel like his dad was still kind of with him.

But the stick's gone, just like Kendall's dad.

After their hockey game, they headed straight back to the Palm Woods, this time searching every inch of the apartment before coming up empty again. So they decided to ask around, asking any resident if they saw anything that seemed a bit suspicious or if anyone had been walking around with an old hockey stick.

They realized it was hopeless when they began receiving silly answers.

"Who even plays hockey in LA?"

"Don't you know that a _lot_ of suspicious things happen here?"

And their favorite: "Well...I saw four guys carrying around some hockey sticks. Maybe you should ask them."

With a heavy feel of defeat weighing on their shoulders, they sighed and returned to their own apartment. Their first instinct was to plop down on the couch.

Logan shook his head. "Someone _must have_ broke into our apartment," he finally said, seeing as how that was the only plausible situation. "It's the only thing that makes sense. What else could it be?"

Kendall scoffed. "And _only _took my hockey stick?" he asked. "C'mon, Logan. Why would anyone wanna steal that? It wouldn't be worth anything. It was an old hockey stick with my dad's initials on them."

James rubbed circles onto Kendall's back. "It's okay, Kendall. We'll find it, okay? Your hockey stick didn't just grow legs and walk away."

Carlos released a giggle as he imagined a hockey stick literally growing legs and sneaking out the window. Logan just glared at him, forcing the Latino to focus back on the matter at hand.

"We'll find it, Kendall," James reassured.

Kendall sighed. "I know I shouldn't be freaking out like this, but-"

"It's okay to be panicking," Logan said, hoping to comfort Kendall. "We know how much that hockey stick meant to you." Logan looked to Kendall and James before turning his gaze back to Kendall. "That's why we're gonna make sure you get it back, okay?"

Kendall looked into Logan's caring, brown eyes, allowing a sad smile to form on his face. "Thanks, Logan."

* * *

Logan planned on keeping his promise. He'd search high and low for Kendall's hockey stick. But right now, he felt that it was necessary to clean up their room that Kendall had messed up. He was almost done, putting all their clothes, boxers, shoes, and other knick knacks in their designated places.

He rearranged all of Kendall's belongings, placing his guitar in its case, and putting all of Kendall's beanies and flannel shirts in the closet.

On the floor of the closet, next to Kendall's favorite pair of Vans, was an old shoebox. Logan knew exactly what was inside of it. Some nights when Kendall couldn't sleep, he'd pull out the box and begin looking through its contents, not knowing that Logan was awake and knew exactly what was going on.

Logan opened the lid of the box, various pictures scattered on the inside. In all of the pictures, a tall, blonde man with green eyes just like Kendall was present. Logan knew right away who that man was. He continued looking through the pictures. Logan had never met Mr. Knight, but he knew Kendall and the Knights all too well to know how much Mr. Knight meant to everyone.

Logan sighed, closing the lid of the box and stepping out of the closet. He needed to find this hockey stick and soon.

He looked around the room, seeing that he had very little left. He spotted a few jeans of Kendall's on the floor, and he assumed that Kendall wanted those set aside for laundry. As always, Logan stuffed his hands in all the pockets of each pair of jeans. It was a habit of his. He had always been afraid of accidentally washing something important.

Logan was on the Kendall's last pair of jeans, looking through its pockets before he felt paper. He pulled it out, raising an eyebrow at it and wondering what it could be.

But Logan quickly stopped himself. He shouldn't be reading through Kendall's things. That was an invasion of privacy.

Logan sighed. He wouldn't read it. Instead, he placed the note on Kendall's bed, and finished up his cleaning.

* * *

"Katie Knight!" Jennifer called out. She had searched high and low for her daughter, only to find the twelve year old lounging at the pool again, scamming people of their money.

"Yes, Mom?" Katie responded innocently once her mother had approached her. She put on a sweet smile, already knowing that her mom was in a scolding mood.

"Number one," Jennifer began. "What have I told you about gambling?" He sighed. "And two. You know that you and I had some errands to run today. C'mon, let's go."

Katie sighed, hiding an eye-roll, before following her mom.

They made their way to Jennifer's van, ready to rush out.

"Sorry I had to pull you away, sweetie," Jennifer said as she stole a glance at her daughter. "It's just we have so much to do before Rock-tober fest comes along and just in case the boys are actually _allowed _to perform, we need to make sure that we've gotten everything out of the way, okay?"

Katie only nodded.

Jennifer drove, flashing a smile Katie's way.

Neither of them saw the truck coming toward them.

* * *

**Yup...my guy's still weird and evil.  
**

**Okay then...I don't even know what to say other than reviews make me dance! So C'mon! Make. Me. Dance. :D  
**


	4. Phonecall

**Hey guys and dolls! Look! I updated! *claps hands***

**I hope you guys love this chapter, despite the way I ended the last one XP**

**Thank you for the reviews and love! You guys are awesome! And by the way, I'm seriously loving the guesses :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kendall could positively say that his hockey stick was gone. It was literally nowhere to be found. It was as if it had vanished into thin air.

He had run out of places to look and people to ask. He would never get his hockey stick back. His dad's present to him is gone. Forever.

Kendall knew that he was being childish and a bit over dramatic. But he had reason to. Besides the pictures of his father that he kept in his closet, the hockey stick was the closest thing Kendall had left of his father.

He sighed, entering apartment 2J. It was empty. His friends had kept their word and helped Kendall in his desperate search for the old hockey stick, but after seeing that their search had become hopeless, they quit and called it a day. Last Kendall knew, James and Carlos were lounging at the pool, and after cleaning up the bedroom, Logan had gone to Camille's apartment. With his mother and Katie running some errands, it was just Kendall by himself.

He made his way to the fridge, helping himself to a can of soda before plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. Today was the boys' last day of being off from work and Kendall wasn't enjoying his time off as much as he thought he would.

Kendall's phone rang, and he couldn't help but pray that it wasn't Gustavo.

"Hello?" Kendall answered after seeing that the number calling him was one he did not recognize.

_"Hello Kendall..."_

* * *

The man recognized the red van immediately. He was driving into the Palm Woods parking lot, as he had been doing a lot as of late. His phone fell to the floor of his truck, causing him to curse under his breath.

He looked at the road, making sure that everything ahead of him was secure before he bent down to pick up his phone.

Then, it happened.

The man didn't mean for any of this to take place. He took his eyes off the road for just a few seconds, before T-boning a red van.

But then he got a good look at the van and it's driver. Of course of all people to get in an accident with, it had to be Jennifer Knight.

The man's luck kept getting better and better.

The damage done wasn't too bad. His truck hit the back door of the van, protecting Jennifer and Katie from any physical harm. At that point it seemed like time began to warp.

The man and Jennifer both stopped driving after that moment.

With a dazed look on her face, she stepped out of her van. The man sighed in relief seeing that Jennifer was okay. But his eyes widened when she saw that she was approaching his vehicle.

He couldn't let her see him. She'd recognize him for sure.

The man tightened his grip on the steering wheel before taking off. He couldn't let Jennifer see him. Everything would be ruined and he couldn't risk that.

It would be easy for him to kill her. Too easy, and that brought a smirk to his face. He'd move on to Kendall's little sister. With how tiny she was, the man could kill her in seconds. She wouldn't be able to put up a fight.

But that's not what he was there for, and he made no plans to kill them...unless they tried getting in his way.

The man continued driving away, watching Jennifer through his rear view mirror until she was out of sight.

Katie sighed. She couldn't believe that they were involved in an accident just two feet from the Palm Woods parking lot. She watched as her mother approached the truck, but raised her eyebrows in confusion when the truck suddenly took off at top speed.

Jennifer came into the van a few seconds later, just as shocked as Katie was. They both couldn't believe that someone would hit their vehicle and then drive off like that. It wasn't right. But what did they expect? This _was _LA. People in this city didn't exactly have the reputation of being the nicest people out there.

"I saw his plates," Katie announced. She knew that a hit and run accident wasn't just something you ignore.

Jennifer nodded. "We'll file a report to the police then," she announced before looking to her daughter with worry. "Are you sure you're okay? No whiplash or anything?"

Katie nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing as how the accident happened on her mother's side of the van. If the accident happened only a few seconds earlier...

Katie shook the thought out of her head. It was a close call, and she was grateful that was all it was.

Jennifer nodded. She sighed before starting up her van again. Her previous errands were quickly forgotten. Right now, she had a report to file to the police.

* * *

The man was glad that the truck he was driving wasn't his. The real man that owned it, Marshall Bates, would now be considered as a "missing person".

It was sad. The number of lives that was, and might still be, put in danger all because of Kendall.

It was all Kendall's fault. Kendall was the reason why a number of people were dead. Kendall was the reason why the man's life was so miserable. Kendall was the reason why everything was so messed up.

And that's why Kendall needed to die. He couldn't ruin another person's life ever again.

The man chuckled. Here Kendall went about believing that his life had been turned upside down because of the man, yet people were dying and had died at Kendall's expense. What sense did that make?

Of course, what sense did any of this make? The man didn't care. He was driven. Once he set his sight on a goal, he did everything in his power to make sure he attain it.

And there was no way that some weak, scrawny teenager would be able to escape him. Not this time. Not after everything the man and Kendall had been through together.

The man's hand began to shake. He held his phone in his hand, staring at it anxiously, debating whether or not to call a special number.

He was going to do it. He was going to call Kendall.

The man steadied his fingers, dialing the blonde's number.

It only rang twice. _"Hello?"_ Kendall answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hello Kendall," the man replied, a devilish smile making its way across his face.

There was silence for a few seconds before Kendall finally spoke again. _"Who is this?"_ he asked, making his voice sound a bit stronger than it was before.

The man laughed. "It's your old friend, sweetheart."

He could just imagine the look on Kendall's face as recognition finally set in. _"You're the one who sent the note,"_ he finally said. It was no question. Kendall was definitely sure that the person talking to him now was the same person who wrote that note.

"Well of course it is," the man replied, a smile still present on his face.

_"Listen,"_ Kendall demanded. _"I don't know what you're game is or how you even got my beanie, but listen carefully. You better cut all of this out or I'll-"_

"Or you'll what?" the man challenged. "Call the police? Find me yourself then kill me?" he chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit. That's adorable."

_"Whatever,"_ Kendall replied in an attempt to brush off the weird feeling gathering in his chest. _"I'm hanging up."_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man warned before he began to explain himself. "I've been watching you, Kendall. Following you. I know everything you've done this past month and I won't hesitate to tell you that I know the exact layout of your apartment."

Kendall scoffed. He was putting up a tough front, the man could tell. _"What? You really expect me to believe that?"_

"Yes," the man answered. "Because otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell you that I know that your hockey stick is missing. Your father's hockey stick. The most priceless thing in your life that you would never want to replace or get rid off."

Kendall began taking deep, angry breaths. The man was getting to him already. _"We've talked to every single Palm Woods resident about my hockey stick,"_ Kendall said._ "Trust me, small news travels faster than you think."_

The man smirked. "Then how do I know that in your closet is a box of pictures of your father?" he asked. "You always keep the same picture on top of the stack. It was when your precious Katie was born. Your sister was held tightly in your mother's arms, she had longer hair then, while your father had his arm wrapped around you. You had a huge toothy grin on your face. Well...not really. You were missing two teeth. You were wearing an over sized Wayne Gretzky jersey and-"

_"Shut up!"_ Kendall finally yelled, already hearing enough. His mother, Katie, and even his best friends had seen those pictures, but no one else. The fact that a stranger was describing the picture as if he was holding it and looking at it right now made shivers run up Kendall's spine.

The man smiled again. "Had enough?"

_"What do you want?"_ Kendall asked, the feeling of anger coming back.

"You," the man simply answered. "What hurts the most is that we've had this entire conversation and you haven't been able to recognize my voice."

_"That's because I don't know you!"_ Kendall replied in annoyance.

"No!" the man argued. "It's because you refuse to remember me! Kendall, when I said I wanted you, I meant it. And I _will _have you, I don't care what it takes to get you."

_"You're insane,"_ Kendall responded. _"I don't know what you want from me but you're not getting it, I'll make sure of that."_

The man scoffed. "Another thing I always loved about you, Kendall," he said. "You have such amazing confidence."

_"I'm serious!"_ Kendall said. _"So back off or you'll regret it!"_

"You know what you'll regret?" the man asked calmly. "I never care what it takes to get what I want. If I need to find extreme ways to get your attention, I'll do it. Maybe...maybe I'll start with Katie. She's so small and delicate. Killing her would be so easy-"

_"STOP IT!"_ Kendall yelled. _"If you even look at my sister, I'll kill you! You're not getting to me, or any of us!"_

The man laughed. "You really think you can escape me?" he asked. "You're extremely wrong." He took a deep, excited breath. "I can't wait to get my hands on you, Kendall," he said as he pictured everything he could possibly do to Kendall. "And keep this in mind. You can run as fast as you can, Kendall, but you can't escape me. I'll always find you. I never even lost you. And I'll get you this time. And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way...that's a promise."

And with that, the man ended the call.

* * *

Kendall's breathing increased as the call ended. There was no way anyone would want to kill him, right? He didn't do anything to anybody. He didn't hurt anyone. Or at least, he hoped so.

And the fact that the strange man had been here, inside the apartment, made Kendall's blood run cold.

The fact that the man threatened Katie, threatened everyone he cared about, made Kendall beyond angry.

He couldn't let this man, whoever he was, get to him. There's no way. But then again, what would the man do to his family and friends if he didn't take action.

Kendall had never been so confused in his life.

He jumped when his phone started ringing again. With shaky hands he checked his cell phone's caller ID, sighing in relief when he saw that it was just his mother.

"H-hey, Mom," Kendall greeted, trying not to sound scared or nervous, but he knew he was failing.

_"Are you okay, sweetie?"_ Jennifer immediately asked, noticing that her son didn't sound like his usual, happy self.

Kendall cleared his throat. "Of course, Mom," he replied. He checked the time, noticing that his mother and sister had been out for quite some time. "Uh, where are you?"

He heard Jennifer sigh. _"We were in a small accident and-"_

Kendall jumped. "What?" he asked. The timing just didn't sit right with Kendall. "An accident? Are you okay? Is Katie okay? Where is she? Are you two at the hospital?" he rushed out in one breath before his mother stopped him.

_"Kendall we're both okay,"_ she said to reassure him. _"We're leaving the police station right now. The van is damaged a bit but me and Katie are fine."_

"Oh," Kendall said, releasing a sigh of relief. "Wh-what about the person that hit you?"

_"That's the weird thing."_ she replied. _"He just drove off before we could ask him anything. But Katie had the plate number memorized so we told that to the police."_

"Good," Kendall breathed out. Again, something about his mother's story just wasn't sitting right with Kendall right now. "As long as you two are okay."

_"We are, sweetie,"_ Jennifer replied. _"Katie and I have decided not to run our errands for the day so we're just gonna pick up something to eat for everybody and head straight home, okay?"_

"Okay Mom," Kendall said. "See ya later."

_"Oh and one more thing,"_ Jennifer quickly said before Kendall could end the call. _"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a bit off."_

Kendall didn't want to lie to his mother. But he also hated his mother worrying about him all the time when she should be worrying about herself every once in a while. "Don't worry Mom," Kendall finally said. "I'm fine."

Kendall ended the call right after, not wanting his mother to question him anymore than she already had. He went to his bedroom, having the sudden urge to go in there to make sure that the man hadn't come back to take something.

He knew he was being paranoid. But paranoia seemed like a fitting mood to have in a time like this.

As soon as Kendall walked into his shared room, his eyes caught site of a white piece of paper laying on the bed. He knew what it was. It was the note. The note from his "old friend".

He raced to the bed, grabbing the note and shoving it into his pocket. He could only hope and pray that Logan hadn't read its contents. Kendall then remembered something else.

His box!

Kendall quickly made his way to his closet, opening the door before crouching down to reach for the box that laid inside. It was still there, thank God. He opened the lid, and he could tell that the man had been here.

He pulled out his pictures, making sure that all of them were still there. He came across a piece of paper. It was another note. Kendall could only imagine what it said. He slowly unfolded the paper and reluctantly began reading.

_Hi Kendall,_  
_This is a nice box of memories you have here. I must say. Your mom hasn't changed a bit. But you have. You've grown up so much, haven't you? I'm sad that none of my pictures are in that box. Oh well. Whatever makes you happy. Now, your time is coming to make ME happy. I would hate for somebody else you love to need a special box of memories, wouldn't you?_ _Think about that for a while._  
_An Old, Very Close Friend_

Kendall knew one thing for sure. Whoever this guy is, he wasn't playing around.

* * *

**Wow this guy...he has issues :P**

**Review, please? I love hearing what you guys all think of this story :D**


	5. New Complications

**Hola! New chapter WOOHOO! You guys are all giving some very interesting guesses :D I can't wait to give you the big reveal!**

**Enjoy! (especially the first part of this chapter) ;D  
**

* * *

_"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! PLEASE! I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I'M SORRY!"_

_The man just smiled at Kendall's distress. Instead of ignoring the blonde's pleas, the man continued listening, his heart pumping with excitement as Kendall begged for mercy.  
_

_Kendall was a mess. His hair messed up. His clothes dirty from the wounds brought about from the man's abuse.  
_

_"Please..." Kendall begged once again in a voice so small you would never be able to tell that it was him.  
_

_It started out with a few punches, forming more bruises on the boy's body. But as time progressed, the man's forms of punishment had increased in severity.  
_

_The worst part is, the man was drunk this time, it was very obvious, but what was scary was the fact that the man spoke clearly, as if he wasn't drunk at all.  
_

_But Kendall knew better.  
_

_"You hurt me," the man said. "I think it's time for some payback, don't you?" He taunted Kendall a bit, coming closer and closer with every breath he took. "You need to be punished. You need to learn and I don't care by what means. I _will_ teach you respect."  
_

_Kendall's eyes widened when he saw the man getting closer and closer.  
_

_The man stared into the frightened green eyes of Kendall, feeling nothing but empowerment. Kendall was going to pay. Kendall was going to see that he was nothing more than a weak, useless boy.  
_

_In just a few seconds, the blonde felt a kind of fear than he had ever felt before. He began screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping that he'd get lucky. That someone, somewhere, would hear his cries for help. He let out ear splitting screams before he started chanting various words.  
_

_"LET GO OF ME!"  
_

_"STOP!"  
_

_"PLEASE!"  
_

_And finally, causing the man to laugh a bit, "JAMES!"  
_

_Kendall didn't know where that last one came from. He called out James' name as if instinct had taken over. But it wasn't long before Kendall realized how useless it was becoming. No one would hear him. No one would save him. He was going to die at the hands of this man. Who knows where anyone would find his dead body...if anyone found his dead body. With the ways things were going, Kendall was certain of one thing.  
_

_His life would end soon. There would be no hope for him now. No savior was going to come through that door.  
_

_"You're gonna wish you were never born when I'm through with you," the man whispered in Kendall's ear.  
_

_Involuntary tears began falling from Kendall's eyes.  
_

_The man only chuckled at the sight of Kendall's distress. He heard the blonde muttering something. A name? He wasn't too sure. "What'd you say, blondie?" he asked, genuinely interested in what Kendall was saying._

_Kendall became quiet, his eyes widening again. He really didn't want to repeat himself. What if he got in trouble?  
_

_The man smacked him, earning a yelp of pain and shock from the sad and broken teenager. "What. Did. You say?" the man asked in a menacing tone.  
_

_Kendall swallowed, shaking his head.  
_

_The man laughed suddenly, piecing together what Kendall possibly could have said. "That friend of yours," he guessed, still laughing. "You're still trying to call for him?" He scoffed. "No one, especially pretty boy, will save you from me. Got that?" _

_Kendall tried to free himself. Fighting was pointless, though. Even if Kendall could escape his grasp, which was deemed impossible seeing as how the man's strength was immense, the chance of a successful escape was slim. Here they both were, in a locked room in which only the man held the key.  
_

_And Kendall didn't plan on searching for it. What was the use?  
_

_"I asked you a question," the man began, slapping Kendall across the face once again. "So answer."  
_

_Kendall suddenly couldn't find his voice. It was as if his screaming had stolen his ability to form words. He only nodded, hoping it was enough to satisfy the man.  
_

The man's alarm clock awoke him from his vivid dream.

No...it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A sweet, sweet memory. A sweet memory that he was upset to see had been interrupted by an alarm that he really didn't need.

And he hoped that soon, the memory could be relived.

* * *

Kendall's stomach was hurting. The first thing Kendall felt when he woke up was the weird feeling in his stomach. It felt as if there was fire growing in the pit of his stomach, the flames increasing in size by the second.

He groaned, rolling onto his side. He really didn't feel well and he wasn't sure why.

"Kendall?" a worried voice said from the other side of the room. Of course Logan would be quick in noticing someone's distress. "Are you okay?" Logan asked as he approached Kendall's bedside.

Kendall didn't respond as his raven haired friend took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Logan quickly put a hand on Kendall's forehead, but the blonde was too tired to try to move away. "I knew it," Logan muttered, feeling a small amount of heat coming from Kendall's skin. "You're sick, Kendall."

"No I'm not," Kendall replied weakly, burying his face in his pillow. He felt miserable, but there was no way he'd let that show. He squeezed his eyes shut. "We gotta go to the studio today," Kendall pointed out.

"No," Logan firmly replied. "You're not going if you're too sick, Kendall."

Kendall was silent for a while. How could he go to the studio if he couldn't even get out of his own bed?

"I'm so tired," Kendall weakly confessed, though right now, "tired" was an understatement.

"I know," Logan responded. "Listen, I'm gonna call Gustavo and tell him that we can't come today." Logan began rising from the bed, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to look at his blonde friend. "Kendall?"

"Don't," Kendall quickly said. "You guys should go. I'll be fine, okay? Mom and Katie aren't going anywhere today."

Logan just looked at Kendall, wondering whether or not he should obey. Finally, he gave in. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "But we're gonna make sure Gustavo gives us a shorter day. I don't feel right leaving you knowing how sick you are. What hurts, buddy?"

"My stomach," Kendall answered. "And...I'm a little dizzy..."

Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. It was slightly damp, and Logan attributed that to the mild fever Kendall had begun to develop.

"I'll go get your mom and tell James and Carlos to get ready," Logan said, attempting once again to leave the room. "Is there anything you need?"

Kendall shook his head. Logan already said that he was going to get Mama Knight. That's all Kendall needed right now, he was sure of it.

He watched as Logan left the room. He suddenly wished that he could call Logan back into the room, because Kendall felt like he was about to vomit right now. He was struggling out of bed, trying his best to ignore the pain, when his panicked mother, followed by Logan, rushed in.

"Oh, sweetie," Jennifer said in sympathy. "You must be coming down with something." She sat on the edge of Kendall's bed. "Do you need a hospital?" she asked, seeing as how Kendall hadn't looked this bad in a long time.

Kendall shook his head. He hated hospitals with a burning passion. Too many painful memories. In fact, the last good hospital memory Kendall could think of was Katie's birth.

Kendall refused to go to a hospital. He just wouldn't do it.

"I just wanna sleep," he said, his voice having a small whine to it.

"Okay," Jennifer whispered as she ran her fingers through Kendall's hair. "Do you think you'll need a bucket in here, in case you need to vomit?" she asked, as if she was reading Kendall's mind.

Kendall nodded, his eyes closing. He curled up under his blanket. Jennifer bent down and kissed Kendall's forehead.

"He seems really bad," Logan spoke up, looking at his sleeping, blonde friend in worry. "Are you sure he doesn't need a hospital?"

Jennifer shook his head. "I'll be watching him," she said. "You know how much he hates hospitals. I'll keep my eye on him and if he gets any worse I'm taking him there."

Logan nodded. "Promise me that if you take Kendall to the hospital while we're gone you'll call one of us ASAP," he pleaded.

Jennifer smiled in appreciation before nodding. "Of course I will," she said. "Now get dressed. I don't want you to be late."

* * *

"WHERE IS THE FOURTH DOG?" Gustavo asked, angry that only three of the boys had come to work today.

Logan sighed. "Kendall's sick," he simply answered.

"And how long will this sickness last?" Gustavo asked, annoyed that of all days, this was the day Kendall got sick.

The boys looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces.

"Like we're supposed to know?" Carlos finally asked, wondering what Gustavo's point to all of this was.

Kelly finally cut in. She knew that if she didn't, there would be more arguments than necessary. "We have news about Rock-tober fest!"

The boys looked at her, their interest was definitely piqued.

"Come again?" James asked, an eyebrow raised. In his mind he was praying that Kelly was about to tell them that Gustavo found them a spot to still perform in Rock-tober fest.

"You _dogs_ are still are still performing for Rock-tober fest," Gustavo announced.

"WHAT?" Logan, Carlos, and James yelled in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"This is so awesome!"

"I knew we'd still perform!"

"QUIET!" Gustavo yelled, breaking up the mini celebration occurring between the three boys. Once he got their attention, he continued. "You dogs remember what that means!" he said. "Once you choose your song you'll have to practice it _and_ your choreography until it's perfect! Got it?"

"Yeah we got it!" Carlos responded excitedly. He kind of wished Kendall was here. Kendall was the one who chose the song last time.

"Ooooh just wait til Kendall hears this," Logan said. "Oh yeah," he spoke up, remembering something. "Do we still get-"

"Your VIP passes to give to your friends?" Kelly asked, holding up a few VIP badges. She tossed them to Logan, who had already reserved one for Camille.

Carlos started jumping up and down in excitement. "Save me three for the Jennifers," he said with a huge smile.

"As long as I get one for the new girl in 7A," James said in a deeper voice. "We're meant to be."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You met her two days ago," he reminded James, even though this type of behavior from James didn't surprise him at all.

"And the time we spent together was enough to know!" James argued. "And I can tell she feels it too."

Kelly just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Kendall vomited once again for what was the fourth time in an hour. Half his body was on the bed, while he used his arms to lean on the bucket. His heavy breathing being the only sound he heard.

He felt extremely weak. Even lifting a finger had become difficult.

"M-Mom," he tried calling out, hoping she could hear him. His throat was burning and he was just so tired.

He let a moan escape his lips as his stomach did what felt like a thousand flip flops.

Thankfully after a few seconds, the feeling passed, but Kendall was still uncomfortable and extremely sick. He was actually glad Logan talked him into staying home. There was no way he'd be helpful to his friends at the studio today.

His stomach rolled, and Kendall found himself throwing up once more, violent dry heaves in between. The smell of vomit was making Kendall even more sick, but he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he slowly laid himself back down on his warm bed.

Kendall heard his door open, and he silently cheered because someone would finally be here to help him out.

"Hi big brother," Katie greeted as she sat next to Kendall's bed. She noticed that there was vomit in the bucket again. "You still haven't gotten better yet?" She felt his forehead, confirming her suspicion.

Kendall shook his head as he curled and snuggled further into his blanket. "Wh-where's Mom?"

"After you fell asleep she went to go pick up a few things for you," Katie answered.

Kendall's stomach churned again, but not because of sickness. This time, it was the thought of his mother being out somewhere by herself while Kendall knew there was someone threatening his family.

"She'll be back soon," Katie finished, seeing the strange look on Kendall's face. "You should go back to sleep. You're probably really tired. I'll clean out the bucket for you, okay?"

Kendall could only nod before closing his eyes.

* * *

The man had a VIP pass to Rock-tober fest. It wasn't hard to get.

Now the question was, how could he get Kendall back? How could he accomplish his mission? The man was outside of Rocque Records in his truck. He had been there a few minutes before the boys arrived. The first thing he noticed was that Kendall was missing.

Where was he? The man could only wonder.

But if Kendall wasn't here, he could only be one other place, right? Back home, at the Palm Woods. What happened?

The man gripped his steering wheel as a conclusion came to mind. It may not have been the right conclusion, but it was a conclusion nonetheless and the man was certain that it was true.

Kendall squealed to his friends.

Kendall told his friends what was going on. He told them about the man's hunt for him and all his threats. An evil smile crept on his face. So Kendall wanted involve his friends in this? His family? The man chuckled. Kendall made a huge mistake. His friends, his family, would die trying, and failing, to protect the blonde.

These boys were _way_ dumber than he thought.

"Kendall, Kendall," the man said in disappointment. "I wanted our dance to be just between us."

The man had been nice. He warned Kendall of what would happen if his friends were to try to step in and save him. He made it clear. And Kendall had the audacity to ignore the man's warning.

Kendall was going to regret that.

* * *

Kendall woke up to someone stroking his hair, which was calming him down. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get the blurriness out of his vision.

"James," Kendall croaked out.

"Hey, buddy," James responded with a friendly smile. Kendall had been stirring and whimpering in his sleep. His face had been twisted in fear and pain. James looked at his friend in worry when he noticed how Kendall was gripping his stomach. "Is your stomach hurting you still?"

Kendall only nodded, too much in pain to lie or argue.

James noticed the way Kendall was shaking. He noticed the sweat on Kendall's forehead. Kendall was really sick and it worried him. "It'll be over soon," James reassured, continuing to run his fingers through Kendall's hair. "I promise. Did you have a bad dream, buddy?"

Kendall remained silent, trying to make sense of everything right now.

James took Kendall's silence as a yes, but he knew Kendall too well. He wasn't going to press the issue if Kendall wasn't willing to talk about it. Besides, the bad dream was probably brought on because he was so delirious with fever.

Kendall's phone beeped, alerting that a dead battery would come soon. James picked it up from Kendall's bedside table and plugged it in. The first thing he noticed was an alert showing five missed calls.

"Looks like someone's been trying to reach you," James announced. "You wanna see who it is?"

Kendall shook his head. "Later," he finally said. "Too tired to talk."

"I know," James said. "Do you need something? Ginger ale? Gatorade? Katie told me that you haven't been eating or drinking anything today and you've vomited every time you've woken up. You can't do that, buddy. Logan said you'll get dehydrated and you'll have to go to the hospital for sure."

Kendall groaned.

"Just have a little Gatorade," James said, his voice pleading in worry for his friend. He picked up a bottle filled with the familiar blue liquid. "I know you prefer the fruit punch flavor but Mama Knight said they were out. This was the only one they had left." He helped Kendall sit up before he gave the bottle to Kendall.

Kendall just stared at the bottle, hesitant to drink it. But finally, he brought the bottle to his lips, taking a few sips before handing it back to James. "No more," he said, laying back in bed.

"Okay," James replied as he put the cap back on and stared into Kendall's glassy eyes. "But you needa keep drinking this, okay?"

Kendall nodded. "Okay." He closed his eyes again and went to sleep. This time, he didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

**I know you guys probably thought the man poisoned Kendall :P Don't worry. He didn't hurt him...yet *evil laugh* **

**So what didja think of this chapter? :D**


	6. Camille

**Finally got this** **up!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You promise you'll call me if you need something?" Katie asked her older brother. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She approached him, placing her hand on his forehead.

Kendall smiled. "I'll be fine, Baby Sister," he said, while he adjusted the collar to Katie's blue and red plaid shirt. "You go have fun with Tasha, okay?" Even though Kendall wasn't feeling a hundred percent yet, he hadn't been throwing up anymore and his fever had went down. He knew he'd be okay. Any feeling is better than the feeling he had yesterday.

Katie sighed. "Are you sure?" she asked, full of concern. "Because Mom and the guys will be gone and...I can cancel-"

Kendall sighed. "Katie. Don't cancel," he commanded.

Katie looked down. "Did you eat something?" she asked. When she was met with silence, she started speaking again. "You need to eat something. You didn't eat or drink anything yesterday. You could get dehydrated."

Kendall didn't want to tell his sister that he wasn't really hungry and that the thought of putting something in his stomach was currently making his stomach churn. "I'll eat something, okay? I promise."

Katie looked at her brother, not believing him at all. "That's it, I'm cancelling," she announced, pulling out her phone.

Kendall snatched her phone away from her. He really didn't want her to go, seeing as how a maniac had threatened her life and Kendall knew he could protect her if she was here with him. But he also didn't want her here. He wanted her to relax, not worrying about him. And also, he didn't want her here in case the man decided to act today. Kendall could do nothing but think of how paranoid he was sounding. "Go have fun with your friends. I'll probably be asleep for most of the day, anyway."

Katie looked into her brother's eyes before reluctantly nodding. "Okay," she finally said. "But just make sure you call someone if you get sick."

Kendall chuckled. "It's okay, Katie," he said. He gave her back her phone. "Besides, Logan told Camille to be checking in on me every few hours. She'll be here, okay?"

"Okay," Katie replied. "But I'll be texting you every once in a while to make sure that you're not dying." She bent down and kissed Kendall's forehead.

"Love you too, Baby Sis," Kendall said with a smile as she began walking out. "Have fun." Kendall sighed once Katie left the house. "And please be careful," he whispered. "Please."

Ever since Kendall had received that phone call from the man, threatening his family and friends, Kendall would always watch in fear when someone walked out the door. He just couldn't bear the thought of that possibly being the last time he saw that person.

Kendall knew that keeping all of this a secret was wrong and a very bad idea. But the man warned him. Getting his family involved was also a bad idea. If this man was serious, he couldn't risk anything. He couldn't let his family and friends in the middle of this.

Kendall also couldn't help but think that this whole thing would soon blow up in his face.

He was trying to protect them. He was doing the right thing, right? If his family was kept in the dark about the whole thing, they'd be fine.

That man threatened to "start with Katie". Katie. Kendall's everything. Kendall could never live with himself if Katie got hurt. No. Katie couldn't get hurt. Kendall would rather die. He'd let the man kill him, and him only. That's what the man wanted anyway, right?

Kendall felt a chill run down his spine. He hated the fact that the man had gotten into his head so easily, but was true. Katie was Kendall's weakness. He'd do anything for her and hated to see her hurt, even just a little bit.

Kendall started sinking further into the couch. He was still exhausted, and his train of thoughts were making him feel worse. He groaned, suddenly feeling sick again, like he was about to throw up.

He was glad Katie had promised to be checking up on him every so often. On usual occurences, he would have argued, but not this time. By her checking in, she was actually telling him that she was okay.

Kendall smiled, relaxing further into the couch. Katie would be fine. She'd be okay.

Too bad it wasn't Katie he should have been worrying about today.

* * *

He was on Scuttlebutter. The man had been reading Big Time Rush's updates through Scuttlebutter.

The first thing he noticed was that he hadn't seen a recent update from Kendall. The boys posted daily updates, and Kendall hadn't posted one up since two days ago.

James had posted about more good news about Rock-tober fest. The man wasn't impressed.

Carlos posted something about his older brothers.

Logan posted two things. The first one was about tacos. But the second post caught the man's eye.

_"For those of you wondering, Kendall was out sick. Poor guy. We hope he gets better quick. Good night to you all!"_

The man raised an eyebrow. So the green-eyed demon hadn't squealed to his friends yet. He smiled. That means Kendall wasn't as dumb as he thought.

The man was tempted. He knew getting Kendall now would make more sense. The blonde would be weak. He would be easy to snatch. He would be too weak and tired to put up a fight.

But what would be the fun in that?

The man didn't want to take a weak Kendall.

He wanted to take Kendall when he was at his strongest. The man wanted Kendall to be weakened by him, not by some sickness.

The man could picture Kendall now. He would be strong, arrogant, and stubborn at first. But as time went on, Kendall would be weak and scared. His last breaths would be a struggle until finally, Kendall lost his fight. He'd close his eyes and stop breathing, finding it impossible to go on.

And the man would be there to see it all. He would watch sadistically as Kendall slowly dies.

A smile crept on the man's face. It would be perfect. _You'll die. Just like your father._

He got up from his couch. He had a few important errands to run today.

* * *

Camille walked into Apartment 2J. She kept her word to Logan, checking up on Kendall every thirty minutes to an hour.

She smiled at the sight of Kendall, who was curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

In her hand, was a container of soup she made. She figured it would help him if he just ate even a little.

She crouched down in front of Kendall, feeling his clammy forehead before waking him up.

"Kendall," she said softly as she gently shook him by the shoulder. "It's time to wake up. You need to eat."

Kendall groaned, completely lost and unaware of his surroundings. "Katie?" he whispered, his eyes still closed.

Camille chuckled. "C'mon, Kendall," she said. "It's Camille. You needa wake up. It's just for a few minutes." She waited, feeling a bit worried about how lethargic Kendall was acting.

A deep sigh escaped Kendall's lips. Slowly, his eyes parted open.

"Hey, Sleepy Head," Camille greeted with a smile. "I'm back." She helped him sit up before taking a seat next to him. "I brought you some lunch," she announced, holding up her small container of soup. "I knew you wouldn't want to eat a lot."

Kendall groaned at the sight. He wasn't hating on Camille's cooking. It was more of the feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach. "I'm not hungry, Camille."

She started combing her fingers through his hair. "I know, Kendall," she replied. "But you need to eat something, okay? Besides, the guys would kill me if I went the whole day without feeding you," she joked.

Kendall smiled.

"You don't have to eat a lot of it," she said. "Just enough."

"How much is enough?" Kendall asked.

"When I tell you that you can stop," Camille answered. "Want me to spoon feed you?" she asked with a huge smile.

Kendall glared at her before shaking his head.

"Here," she said, putting the food into Kendall's weak hold.

Kendall looked at the food. Finally, he opened the lid. "Okay," he said. "But only because I don't want the guys to kill you." Kendall picked up the spoon, and started eating slowly. The soup was good, so he continued eating a little more. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was almost done with the soup.

"Look who's not hungry," Camille said with a smile. "You finished it!"

Kendall shrugged. "I would feel guilty if the soup went to waste," he joked.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she responded. "I'm just glad you ate." She gave him a threatening glare. "Because you didn't eat, Logan would blame me. If Logan blamed me, he'll dump me. And if he dumps me, I'm coming after you."

Kendall only blinked, not knowing if Camille was being serious or not.

Camille started laughing. "Just kidding, Kendall." She took the plate from his hands and placed it on the table. "But really. You're feeling better? Are you sure?"

Kendall nodded. "I feel so much better than I did yesterday," he answered truthfully. "Promise."

Camille smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Kendall said. "Yesterday I was so weak and tired that I couldn't move. I couldn't get out of bed. I was scared because I've only felt that way one other time in my life, when I was seven. I landed myself in the hospital that time." He sighed, surprised how open he was right now.

"How long were you in the hospital?" Camille asked.

"Four days," Kendall answered. "I was _that_ dehydrated. Literally nothing could stay in my stomach and I was vomiting like crazy."

Camille's eyes were wide with shock. "How did that happen?"

Kendall chuckled. "My dad's work had a little function thrown by his boss," he began. "I got food poisoning from one of the h'orderves. I wasn't the only one, but mine was the worst case from that night."

Camille looked at him with sympathy. "I'm so sorry," she replied.

Kendall shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "I'm fine now but seriously, I had never been so scared in my life."

"I can imagine," Camille said. "You were young and it could have been something much worse."

Kendall nodded, and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

After a few minutes, Camille saw Kendall nodding off.

"Hey Kendall," Camille said, patting his shoulder. "Lay down and get some sleep, okay? I'll come back later." She stood up.

"M'kay," Kendall said as he laid down. "Thanks, Camille."

Camille smiled. "Anytime, buddy," she said before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

The man walked into the Palm Woods. He loved this place. No one ever noticed him. It was always so perfect.

In his hand was a box. He wanted to hand deliver it to Kendall.

He stepped straight into the elevator.

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" A girl's voice called out.

A petite girl with brown, curly hair rushed in. "Thanks," she breathed out, pressing the button to the second floor.

The man tilted his head. They were heading to the same floor. He could only hope that she didn't get in his way.

The brown-haired girl had sent him a couple of glances, as if she had recognized him from somewhere but wasn't sure.

The man looked to her in annoyance. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The girl was caught by surprise. "Sorry," she said. "It's just that I feel like I've met you before."

The man decided to play along. "Well, what's your name?" he asked. "We've probably met but I have a pretty bad memory."

She smiled. "Same here," she replied. "I'm Camille."

The man raised an eyebrow. _Logan's girlfriend. _"Mark Robinson," he lied. "I'm sorry, but your name doesn't ring a bell."

Camille shrugged. "That's okay," she said. "You probably just look like someone I know." She looked to the box in hands. "Who's the delivery for?" she asked.

This elevator ride seemed to be taking too long. "My nephew," the man lied again.

Finally, the elevator stopped. Camille rushed out, heading to 2J, leaving the man behind. It had been two hours since she last checked on Kendall, and she felt guilty that she had lost track of time at the pool. She knew the boys would be coming home in a few minutes but she still wanted to make sure Kendall was okay.

The man slowly exited the elevator, grateful that the girl had disappeared.

He made his way to apartment 2J...

"Oh, Kendall," Camille said as she burst into the apartment. "I'm so sorry."

Kendall was laying on the couch, barely awake this time, watching TV. He smiled upon Camille's entrance.

"I'm okay, Camille," he said once she had approached. He slowly sat up.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to come check on you," she continued.

"It's really okay, Camille," Kendall replied. "I didn't call you because after you fed me I felt so much better. Honestly."

Camille breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Kendall replied. "Now Camille, do me a favor and go relax. You deserve it. I'm all better now anyway."

"You sure?" she asked again.

Kendall nodded. "I'm sure. But I promise to call you if I need something."

Camille sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks again, Camille," Kendall said with a smile before she began taking her leave. He laid back down on the couch.

Camille was in the hallway, seeing the man approaching 2J. "Wait," she said. "Your nephew lives here?" she asked, not believing it for a second.

The man smirked. "You seem like a bright one don't you?" he asked. "Tell me. Do you recognize me now?"

Camille just stared at him. "No I-" she gasped when the man grabbed her. He turned her around and pressed her body on his. His hand covered her mouth. Her back was making contact with his stomach because she was so much shorter than him, and it made her feel uncomfortable among other things.

She tried fighting from his grasp.

"I don't care if you recognize me or not," the man said. "But I just wanna send a message to you. You tell anyone about this, and I'll come after you and slit your throat. Got that?"

Camille didn't respond. Instead she continued her struggles.

"Feisty, aren't we?" he teased. He loosened his grip on her, making her feel like she was winning.

Camille finally freed herself, but with one hit to her temple, everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed XP My computer time was REALLY limited this weekend. Grrr I hate limited computer time. *crosses arms and pouts***

**So. What didja think of this chapter. I wanna know! And hopefully I'll hear more guesses ;D**


	7. A Little Reminder

**Woohoo! An update!**

**Shout out to winterschild11 because if it wasn't for her signature nagging, you would have gotten this chapter much, much later ;D and also, if you aren't reading her story "Those You Trust", you really need to start, okay? Okay.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Buddha Bob had been the one to find Camille unconscious in the elevator. He quickly called 911, also making it a point to alert the boys of 2J.

James, Carlos, and Logan hadn't come yet, but Kendall was still at the apartment, awake, playing some video games.

Buddha Bob barged in, causing the sick blonde to jump. "Buddha Bob!" Kendall yelled, his hand over his heart as he breathed heavily and tried to calm himself down.

Kendall felt his world spin as Buddha Bob began explaining what was going on. Kendall's heart dropped when James, Carlos, and Logan walked in, confused at the sight of a scared Kendall, not to mention a worried Buddha Bob, something no one had seen before seeing as how Buddha Bob was such a mellow person.

The scared look on Logan's face made anyone want to cry when he was told what happened to Camille. He didn't hesitate running out of the apartment to go find Camille.

And now they were here in the hospital, waiting for Camille to wake up. James had his arm wrapped around Logan in efforts to calm him down, but Logan was still tense, watching and waiting for Camille to wake up.

Finally, after being with Camille for an hour, progress had been seen.

"I think she's waking up!" The sound of Logan's panicked voice filled the room. He quickly rose from his seat, getting closer to Camille's bedside. "Camille! Camille! Wake up. Please?"

James wanted to tell Logan that yelling at someone with a mild concussion probably wasn't the best idea, but he let it go. He knew how worried Logan was at the moment.

Camille's eyes slowly opened. She saw nothing but white as her eyes moved around the room. Finally, three blurry figures cleared up.

"Camille! Are you okay?" Logan asked. His usually soft brown eyes were filled with panic and fear. He wrapped his arms around her. She could feel how tense his body had become.

"You were found in the elevator," Carlos said when he saw a look of confusion of Camille's face. "You were going to your apartment, it looks like. Buddha Bob found you."

She looked to Kendall, who seemed fine.

"I-in the elevator?" Camille finally spoke, repeating Carlos' statement to make sure she heard correctly. The last thing she remembered was walking out of 2J.

And running into someone upon leaving 2J.

"Camille," Logan said, grabbing her full attention. "What happened?"

Camille opened her mouth to speak, but a dark voice played in the back of her head. _"You tell anyone about this, and I'll come after you and slit your throat."_ She swallowed. She was scared. Why would someone come back and try to kill her?

"Camille?" Kendall said when he saw her freeze a bit.

"I probably fell," she finally answered, the shakiness of her voice giving away the fear she was feeling.

"You fell?" James asked, not believing it.

Camille shrugged. "I guess," she responded. "The last thing I remember was walking to the elevator."

"That's bull, Camille, and you know it!" Logan yelled. He wasn't mad at her, just scared. Unfortunately, the worry Logan felt seemed as if he was feeling nothing but anger. Logan took a deep breath after seeing the look of fear in Camille's eyes. "I'm sorry Camille," he finally said in a calmer voice. "But the doctor said that they found trauma to your head. You have a huge bruise to prove it. Did...did someone do this to you?"

_Yes,_ Camille wanted to say. But it wasn't easy.

But then again, whoever it was that attacked her had a little "package" for someone in 2J. What if she was hurting them by not speaking up?

"Camille," Logan said in soft voice. "If someone did this to you, you shouldn't be afraid to speak up. If he threatened to come back for you...we can protect you."

James, Carlos, and Kendall nodded in agreement, determination evident on their faces.

Camille sighed. She looked down and began fiddling with her white hospital sheets.

Logan put his finger under Camille's chin, gently lifting her head so that the two of them were looking eye to eye. "Someone did this to you, didn't they?"

After a few moments, Camille finally nodded.

Logan felt rage build up. "I will kill whoever did this," he muttered. Camille looked at him in shock, seeing as how Logan has never threatened to kill anyone before. Logan never advocated violence.

"Who, Camille?" Logan asked. "I promise they won't hurt you again. I..._we _won't let them," he said, implying his best friends. Logan knew that they wouldn't have to think twice about protecting Camille. They would just do it.

Camille sighed. "That's the thing," she said. "Yes, he threatened me, but it's not me that I'm worried about...he was trying to get into _your_ apartment."

The four boys looked at each other in confusion. James, Logan, and Carlos finally turned to Kendall, who had been home the whole day. If someone had come into the apartment after Camille's attack, then surely Kendall would have seen who this person was.

"I swear no one came to the apartment all day except Camille," Kendall quickly said.

"Really?" Camille asked.

Kendall nodded. "But Camille, I'm so sorry," he said. "If this guy really _was_ after one of us, then that just means that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time because of me."

"Oh. Don't blame yourself, Kendall," Camille said in hopes to comfort him. "Sure I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it's okay. I'm fine now, and so are you. That's what matters."

"Why would anyone wanna deliver a package to our apartment?" Carlos asked. "And what was in that package that you had to be hurt in the process?"

Kendall swallowed. He felt a bad vibe as he pondered Carlos' question.

Could it be the same man that had been calling and watching Kendall? He suddenly felt sick again.

"Kendall?" James asked softly, noticing how pale Kendall had suddenly become. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Kendall quickly nodded. "J-just felt a little queasy," he replied. "No big deal." He flashed a reassuring smile to James before turning his attention back to Camille.

"Did you see the man's face?" Kendall asked. If this _was_ the same man, Kendall needed to know what he at least looked like. He needed to know who this man was and what connection he had to Kendall's life.

Camille nodded.

"What did he look like?" It was Logan's turn to ask questions.

Camille shrugged. "He's a very plain looking guy," she answered. "Dark brown hair. Brown eyes. He said his name was Mark Robinson."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the name. Mark Robinson didn't ring a bell, and the description Camille had given could have been anybody in LA.

"But come to think of it," Camille continued, as if she were reading Kendall's mind. "That probably wasn't even his real name, don't you think? I mean, he said he was dropping off something for his nephew, and seeing as how that name didn't ring a bell for any of you guys..." she trailed off.

Logan slowly nodded. "That could be another possibility," he said. "If this man was trying to give us a mysterious package, he'd probably use a fake identity in order to throw off anyone who questioned him." He turned to Camille. "And unfortunately, it was you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Camille nodded with a smile. "Of course I am," she answered. Her smile soon faded as she became filled with worry. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Well," Camille began. "Someone's obviously trying to send someone a message. What if this guy is dangerous?"

"There is no 'what if'," Logan pointed out. "He's already proved himself dangerous by landing you in the hospital."

"But still," Camille argued. "What if this guy's after one of you? He did this to me. Just imagine what he would do to one of you guys."

Logan grabbed Camille's hand. "We'll figure that out, Camille," he promised. "But right now, you need to rest, okay?"

* * *

The man was highly upset.

That melodramatic actress had gotten in his way. He didn't get to deliver the box.

He should have taken her, killed her, did something to her besides just knock her out and drag her to the nearest elevator.

But for the first time in a long time, he couldn't do it. He couldn't get himself to kill her. He looked into the girl's eyes, and he saw no one else but Clarissa.

He hated Camille for that. Hated the way she reminded him of Clarissa. Hated the way she foiled his plan.

But the man had to admit. The stupid girl had done him a favor. If she hadn't of gone in, he wouldn't have known that Kendall was wide awake, therefore ruining the surprise. The man didn't want Kendall to see him. Not yet, anyway. Kendall would see his face when the time was right.

The man opened the small box. Inside were various pictures of Kendall and his friends, but mostly Kendall, of course.

Some he had found off the internet. Kendall standing with James' arm wrapped around his shoulder. Carlos tackling Kendall. Logan posing with Kendall. Kendall with his mother and Katie. Kendall with Logan, Carlos, and James all together. Kendall with some girl on his arm.

But other pictures weren't from the internet, or a teen magazine, or even a newspaper.

Some pictures were photographed by the man himself. They weren't as high quality as the ones he had obtained from the internet, but they were still pictures. That was enough to scare Kendall. It had to be.

Now, the man had to find a way to make sure Kendall gets the box. He needed to make sure that Kendall got his message.

He needed Kendall to know that there was no way he could escape the man.

Kendall was his. From the time the teenaged blonde was only a little kid.

The death of Kendall's father had opened up a feeling inside the man. One that Kendall was victim to before, and that same feeling that Kendall would be victim to very soon.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had returned to the Palm Woods. Logan had decided to spend the rest of the day with Camille at her apartment. Katie was still at her friend's place, James, Carlos, and Mama Knight had all scattered and gone only God knows where. So that left Kendall by himself.

He had been making his way to the kitchen when his phone began ringing. He sighed at rolled his eyes at this, because he had a gut feeling that he knew _exactly _who was calling him.

He answered the call, not even bothering to check the Caller ID. It would show up as "Private Caller" anyway.

_"Hello Kendall,"_ the man's voice said over Kendall's phone.

"I don't have time for you," he quickly snapped back. "You brought Camille into this, threatening her life? Just back off!"

Kendall could hear the man's evil laugh over the phone. _"I didn't bring her into this,"_ he responded. _"You did. It's your fault. Just be happy that I didn't do what I really wanted to do with her. That would be something..."_

"I didn't bring her into this!" Kendall argued. "You stay away from her and you stay away from my friends and family!"

The man sighed. _"I don't know, Kendall,"_ he said. _"I think I like doing this. You watching your friends be hurt makes you feel completely powerless. It stresses you out, and you start to break. I like that, Kendall."_

"Don't you dare bring anymore of them into this! I swear-"

_"Katie looks adorable today don't you agree?"_ the man asked. _"In that red and blue plaid shirt she loves wearing. And her friend Tasha, the way her skin is so tan, the way her dark hair naturally curls, she reminds us of someone we know, doesn't she?"_

"You've been watching Katie! I'll kill you! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Kendall threatened. He clenched his fists at his sides. "Don't you dare do anything to her!"

_"And you're gonna stop me?"_ the man challenged. _"Mind you, that I'm here, close to her, while you're nowhere near us. I could kill her before you even get out of the apartment, don't ya think?"_

Kendall swallowed, feeling his eyes water. "Leave her alone," he said pathetically. "I don't know why you want me, but...just take me already. You've played your little games now just take me and leave my family and friends out of this."

Kendall felt more anger grow as he heard the man laugh. _"You think I'll let you go easy, Kendall?"_ he asked._ "I wasn't going to let our game play out this long...but after watching you..seeing how much everything has begun to affect you...I love the sight of it. You're scared, Kendall. Scared of me. I'm probably the only person you've ever been afraid of."_

"I don't even know you!" Kendall reminded the man. "You haven't given me any clue as to how I even know you. I can't be afraid of someone I don't know!"

_"But you're wrong, Kendall,"_ the man quickly said._ "You see, I've always been a part of your memory. From the time you were very young up until now. I know you, and you know me. You could pick my face out of a crowd instantly, you know why? Because I've been forever implanted into your memory. I've been a part of you for the past eleven years and you know it."_

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked. He didn't know if he should be feeling confused...or extremely frightened.

_"You're a smart boy, Kendall Knight,"_ the man said. _"Think about it...I've been giving you hints and you've come up with nothing so far. Don't disappoint me when the time comes."_

"When the time comes?" Kendall asked.

_"You'll know what that time is,"_ the man said. _"I've given you your major hint of the day, and it's Tasha. Think about her."_

"What's there to think about?" Kendall asked, frustration evident in his voice. "Tasha's Katie's friend that she met at school! What does she have to do with anything if Katie has only known her for six months? You're talking about the last eleven _years_!"

_"Tasha reminds us of someone we both know,"_ the man patiently explained. _"You just have to think hard enough, Kendall."_

"But I don't-"

_"We'll keep in touch,"_ the man said, interrupting Kendall.

"STOP!" Kendall yelled, suddenly remembering something. "Camille. She said something about a package. What was it?"

Kendall heard the door to the apartment open, but at this point, he didn't care, he just wanted answers and he wanted them fast.

_"You'll find out soon enough,"_ the man responded. With that, he ended the call.

Kendall sighed in defeat as he thought about everything the man told him. His mind was spinning.

"Kendall?" James' voice filled Kendall's ears as the concerned brunette approached his friend. "Are you alright?"

Kendall didn't respond. He felt his knees weaken more and more as seconds passed.

When James didn't get an answer from Kendall, he grew more afraid. "Kendall, who were you on the phone with?" James, noticing the way Kendall was looking, wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist and led him the couch. After gently placing down Kendall, James took a seat next to him. "Kendall-"

"I don't feel well," Kendall quickly said.

James shook his head. "There's more to that," he said. "C'mon, Kendall. What's wrong? Who were you on the phone with?"

"It was a wrong number," Kendall said. "I just really don't feel well, James."

James just looked at him, completely silent. After a few moments, James rose from the couch. "That's it. I'm getting the guys," he announced. "There's something serious that you're not telling us and we're gonna get it out of you if it takes all day."

Kendall grabbed at his wrist, stopping the brunette from going any further. "James. It's nothing. There's nothing to tell." _Because if I told you anything, you could get hurt...or killed, _Kendall thought to himself. He really wanted to tell his friends what was going on, but he couldn't. He would NEVER forgive himself if any one of them were to get hurt on his account. They all have before, and to this day he still feels guilty about it.

James sighed. "Kendall. If I find out that you're lying to me..." he trailed off.

Kendall swallowed. "I know. You'll kill me," he finished. _Too bad you won't be the one to kill me._

James sighed. "Okay," he said, still suspicious. "I'm gonna get you something to eat. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks, James," Kendall said softly, still thinking about the conversation he had over the phone.

He had to think about Tasha. How Tasha related to any of this. Who could Katie's friend possibly remind him of? A fan? An acquaintance? An old friend of somebody?

Kendall's mind was drawing a blank. Tasha. Tasha. Tasha.

Kendall had a feeling that name would haunt him for a while.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. It was really hard to write.**

**Okay. So I've given you more hints as to who this guy could be or what relation he could possibly have with Kendall. So keep those guesses coming! :D  
**

**So what do you think? Review?  
**


	8. Trust

**Update! Yay! The reviews y'all have been leaving have made me so happy! Thank you! :D  
**

* * *

_"I've given you your major hint of the day, and it's Tasha. Think about her."_

Kendall sighed as those words played in his head. Tasha was all Kendall could think about last night. He came up with nothing and it had frustrated him to no end.

Kendall barely knew anything about Tasha. He could literally count everything he knew about her on one hand. She was biracial, her father being White and her mother was Black. She was two months older than Katie. She had been made fun of in school before she met Katie. She had a dog named Shadow.

What could Kendall possibly learn from that? This man hadn't made any of this easy for him, but Kendall could only figure that was the point. This man wasn't going to let him figure any of this out easily. It was all a game to the man. A sick, twisted game that Kendall had grown sick of from day one.

He was thankful that Katie had come back home from Tasha's house unharmed. That meant that this mysterious man didn't want to act yet.

The scariest thing Kendall could think of was the fact that he had no clue _when _this man would act...

...or who he would act on.

Kendall knew that eventually, the man would come after him. Kendall was expecting it. But what about his friends? His family? Did the man plan on hurting all of them before he got Kendall? Kendall hated that the man had brought them into this. They didn't do anything bad. Well, Kendall hadn't done anything either. At least, not that he could think of. So why would someone, someone claiming to be from his past, come hunting him down?

"Kendall!" Katie's loud voice pulled Kendall out of his hypnotizing thoughts

"Oh, sorry, Katie," Kendall said, shaking his head as he reentered reality. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Katie asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Nothing important, Baby Sister," he said with a smile.

Katie raised an eyebrow, not believing her brother for a second. "Yeah that makes sense," she replied sarcastically. "Because when I think about nothing, I also stare into the distance with a horrified expression on my face."

"Aren't you supposed to be playing kickball with all the other kids?" Kendall quickly asked, curious as to why Katie was here sitting on the bench instead of out playing.

"The ball deflated," she answered. "Huge hole in it. Buddha Bob's looking for another one."

"Oh," Kendall replied, having a loss for words. He knew there was no way to lose Katie now.

"So what's on your mind, Big Brother?" she asked, hoping to get a real answer out of Kendall this time.

Kendall smiled at his little sister. "Nothing, Katie-bug," he said, hoping to convince her. "I'm good."

"Yeah," Katie replied sarcastically. "And I'm six foot two. Now tell me what's wrong."

Kendall sighed. How could he satisfy his sister's curiosity without putting her in even more danger? How could he let her in on what's going on without scaring her?

That when he realized. He couldn't tell his sister. He couldn't let her have a hint of anything going on. He couldn't risk Katie's safety.

"I promise nothing's going on," he finally said. He felt bad lying to his little sister like that. But he'd rather lie to her than leave her open to an attack from his mystery stalker. Kendall looked around, trying to see if there would be any suspicious-looking person near by.

"Then why do I have a hard time believing you?" Katie asked.

Kendall playfully nudged Katie's arm. "Because you don't trust anyone," he jokingly answered with a smile.

Katie shook her head. "Not you," she replied. "I trust _you_. Always have."

Kendall chuckled, completely flattered by his little sister's comment. "Well that makes me feel a thousand times better," he responded, a smile still on his face.

"So you're sure nothing's wrong?" Katie asked, still not believing her brother.

Kendall nodded. "I'm sure Baby Sister," he answered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now go back to your game," he said after noticing Buddha Bob coming back with a big red ball.

He felt his phone vibrate, but ignored it as he swallowed, watching his sister run back into her game. He could only wonder how much Katie would trust him if every secret he was hiding from her were to come to light.

* * *

"Have any one of you noticed...something...off about Kendall?" James asked bluntly. He really didn't know how he would ask his two shorter friends about this subject. It bothered James that there was something his blonde friend was hiding. Something bad. He remembered how shaken up Kendall had become. He hadn't seen Kendall like that in a while, and it was killing James.

Logan put his book down as Carlos paused his video game and put down his controller. They focused their full attention on James.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

James sighed. "These past couple of days..."

"Well he's been sick," Carlos reasoned, not really understanding where James was going exactly.

"I know that, Carlos," James responded. "But really. Kendall's...I think something's wrong with him and it's not because he was sick."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Okay, buddy," he finally said, now just as confused as Carlos. "You're gonna have to tell us where you're going with all of this. Did you see something?" he asked. He would be surprised if James had been way more observant than he was.

James shrugged. "I can't really say," he admitted in defeat. "Yesterday, when we were at the hospital with Camille, when we were talking about the package that was supposed to be delivered to our apartment, Kendall seemed...scared." James could see Logan about to open his mouth and say something. James held up a hand, begging Logan to let him continue. "I know. We were _all_ scared...but the look on Kendall's face...it was different. He said it was just because he still felt sick but..."

"There's more," Logan guessed. He and Carlos inched closer, knowing James was genuinely concerned for their blonde friend.

James nodded. "A few hours after that, we were back at the Palm Woods. You were with Camille," James said, pointing to Logan. "Carlos and I were hanging by the pool. Well, when Mr. Bitters came and started yelling at us, Carlos hung at the lobby, and I went to go check on Kendall..."

"What was wrong with Kendall?" Carlos asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"I don't know," he began. "He was on the phone with someone, but he refused to tell me who with. But he had that same look on his face. He looked really scared and I think whoever he was speaking with said something that really spooked him."

James could tell that Logan was deeply pondering his observation.

"Logan," James said. "I was thinking about it all night. What if...what if the package that Camille was talking about...was for Kendall?"

Logan's eyes widened. Would Kendall hide something like that? If someone was threatening him, would he tell his friends?

Logan sighed. Of course not. Kendall would never tell his friends if he was in trouble. That was just the kind of guy he was.

The three of them sat in silence. Finally, Carlos stood up. "Where is he?" he asked, ready to leave the apartment.

Logan grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back on the couch. "No, Carlos. Wait!" he commanded.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall's with Katie at the park right now," Logan reminded him. "We can't confront Kendall about it now. You know how Katie is when it comes to Kendall. We can't scare her like that."

Carlos sighed. "I get it," he said. "But we have to get the truth out of him! What if someone hurts him again, huh?" he asked, his voice shaking. "How scary would that be? What if he gets hurt and doesn't make it this time? We can't let him get hurt again! We promised him!"

Logan pulled Carlos to him. He could tell that Carlos had almost broken down into crying, but was holding in his tears.

"It's okay, Carlitos," Logan said softly to the distraught Latino. "I know we promised that and we're not gonna let that happen again, okay?"

"What if Kendall's in danger right now?" Carlos asked, thinking of every horrible situation possible.

"Carlos," James said. "We don't even know anything yet, okay? I could be just overreacting." James had a feeling that he wasn't overreacting, but he was trying to comfort Carlos as much as possible. James honestly didn't know what to think. All he knew was that his brotherly instincts were telling him that something wasn't right with Kendall.

Carlos inhaled deeply. "What if someone _is_ trying to hurt him again?" he asked. "Why doesn't Kendall tell us anything?"

James and Logan remained silent.

James clenched his fists at his side. He couldn't help but feel angry at Kendall. Angry at the blonde for never trusting his friends enough to tell them what was wrong with him. Angry at how hurt Carlos had just become.

"Don't worry, Carlos," Logan said. "We're gonna talk to Kendall but only when the time is right. For now, you wanna play some more video games? James and I will join you," he said with a smile on his face.

Logan sighed, thankful for the temporary distraction. If everything James said was true, then it was something that needed to be addressed quickly.

Logan didn't want to know what would happen if they were too late to help Kendall again.

* * *

Later that night, all four boys were comfortable on the couch, watching a marathon of endless cartoons. Logan was the first to fall asleep, followed by Kendall.

James and Carlos were the last two awake, watching an episode of Tom and Jerry. It never got old.

A few minutes into the episode, James noticed Carlos occasionally glancing in his direction. At first, James thought it was just his imagination, but after a while, curiosity got the better of him.

"Carlos?" he finally asked. "Is something wrong?"

Carlos sighed, looking to Kendall then back at James. "Kendall's asleep," he stated at last.

James wasn't sure where Carlos was going with this. "Uh...yeah, buddy. So is Logan, and honestly, I feel like turning in soon, also. What's the big deal?"

Carlos looked at Kendall's sleeping form again before tilting his head toward the coffee table. "His phone," Carlos whispered, afraid that Kendall would wake up soon and catch them.

James was about to ask what Carlos meant, but stopped when realization hit him. The conversation he had with Logan and Carlos earlier in the afternoon.

"Look through it," Carlos said, practically pleading with James to obey.

"I can't look through it," James argued in a harsh whisper. He froze as he felt Kendall stir beside him. James hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until Kendall fell back asleep, completely still.

"Yes you can," Carlos argued in a whisper that was equally harsh. He reached for the phone and began handing it to James. "Now look."

James shook his head. "If Kendall finds out that we did this," he reasoned. "He'll never trust us again!" Kendall had never looked through his friends' things.

...But then again, none of them had ever been in danger before.

"So?" Carlos responded. "If someone really _is _threatening him, don't you think that we need to know?" he asked, as if he read James mind.

James sighed. He didn't understand why Carlos couldn't look through the phone himself, but he kept quiet as he took the phone from Carlos. The first place he went to was Kendall's call log.

"Private Caller" was a recurrent contact name.

"This is who Kendall was talking to yesterday," James said, pointing to the "Private Caller" that had a time stamp close to the time James had walked into the apartment. "This call lasted way too long for to just be a wrong number," he said, thinking out loud.

Carlos just looked at James, feeling afraid. What did all of this mean? But then again, what could a call list tell them exactly?

"Check his texts," Carlos suggested. He waited anxiously as James fiddled with Kendall's phone.

"Okay," James breathed out. As he looked through Kendall's recent texts, he called out names that both he and Carlos were familiar with. "Wait," James finally said. "Here's another text without a number."

Carlos jumped. "What does it say?" he asked impatiently.

James' eyes widened. "Oh my gosh," he gasped out.

"What?" Carlos asked. "What, James?" he asked again when he was met with silence.

James swallowed. "This might be your sister's last kickball game," James said, fear evident in his voice as he read the words on Kendall's screen.

James and Carlos looked at each other, both wide-eyed.

Whatever Kendall was hiding, they _had _to find out.

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter? Let me know! :D**


	9. Getting Help

**This chapter comes complete with more hints! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"You're worthless!" the man's wife yelled at him. Hearing his wife say all those things cut through his heart like a sharp knife._

_The man sighed in defeat. It seemed like for the past few days, his wife had nothing else to say besides that. He couldn't believe she wanted to start this again. "Tammie," he said calmly. "I know that me getting laid off was a setback. But I promise, I'll get another job! I'm looking! I'll find a job better than the one I lost," he said confidently.  
_

_Tammie shook her head. "You just don't get it, do you?" she asked him, her voice quieting a bit. She sighed. "I'm just so tired of this. Don't you understand?"  
_

_The man shook his head. "No," he answered. "I don't understand because you haven't given me much to go on. I lost my job two weeks ago and it's been the hardest two weeks of my life but...I'm gonna make sure everything works out. I promise."  
_

_"You've done nothing but make promises," Tammie whined. She sighed once more. "I can't do this anymore," she simply said.  
_

_The man's eyes widened. "Wh-what does that mean?" he asked._

_"I think it's time we...separate..." Tammie answered.  
_

_The man gasped in disbelief. "I lost my job two weeks ago!" he reminded her. "And ever since then I've been doing nothing but search for ANYTHING that can provide for you and the kids. I'm not a bad father or a bad husband. You can't leave me just because I hit a rough patch!"  
_

_"This isn't just one rough patch," Tammie argued. "Do you suddenly have a convenient case of amnesia? What about the time you were scammed out of $5,000? What about the time you almost killed our Clarissa? What about...Jennifer? Should I continue?" She glared at him, raising an eyebrow.  
_

_The man looked at his wife in shock. "I won't excuse myself for losing the money," he said. "But I will tell you something. The car accident me and Clarissa got into was not my fault. Our little girl almost died and that's something I'll never forget but she's here now and that's something I'll cherish for the rest of my life. As for Jennifer...it was a mistake. You know I love you more than anything, Tammie."  
_

_Tammie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You always tell yourself that to make yourself feel better?" she asked him.  
_

_The man sighed, feeling hated and betrayed. "Tammie, I'm sorry. For everything. But please. Please don't leave."  
_

_"You haven't given me a reason not to!" she snapped back.  
_

_The man opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard a tiny voice come from the door way. "Mommy. Daddy?" a little girl asked. "Are you fighting again?"  
_

_The man rushed over to the girl, kneeling down to be at her level. "Of course not, honey," he said. "Sorry that Mommy and Daddy were being too loud, Clarissa." He planted a kiss on the seven year old's forehead. "But your mom and I aren't done talking yet. Why don't you go play with your brother?"  
_

_Clarissa just silently stood there for a while before finally nodding and taking her exit.  
_

_The man rose from off the floor, turning to face his wife once again. "Will you at least consider what you're doing before you do it?" he pleaded, hoping his wife would be reasonable.  
_

_His wife just glared at him, before rolling her eyes and exiting the room.  
_

_The man watched longingly as his wife left the room. He clenched his fists at his sides, taking deep angry breaths. This whole thing was making him crazy and he couldn't stand it anymore. But at the same time, he didn't want his wife to leave him. He loved her too much and couldn't let her go._

_He just wished she felt the same way._

The man snapped out of his nightmarish flashback. It wasn't helping his case. Thinking about his wife, thinking about everything that went wrong, wasn't helping the man's case.

It wasn't helping Kendall's either.

He grew angry. Kendall's life was just...so...PERFECT.

Kendall's father had loved him unconditionally, despite the fact that at the time of William's death, Kendall had been a useless seven year old brat.

Kendall's mother loved him, praising him all the time, being there for him even though he never really needed her. And when William was alive, Jennifer stuck to her husband faithfully.

As for his sister, Kendall was practically worshiped by her.

His friends never left him, despite mistakes that the blonde boy had made. James, Logan, and Carlos always stuck by Kendall like glue.

Any girl Kendall got with loyally loved him, and he was only a teenager!

The man couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't have a life like that. He wasn't asking for much. He didn't care too much for a life of fame. It wasn't his thing. But just having someone that loved him. Someone that truly loved him. That was something he never got. It wasn't fair.

Why did the Knights, who ruined everything for the man, get a perfect life.

* * *

"I'm calling the police," James announced to Carlos the next morning.

Carlos' eyes widened. "But what would we tell them?" he asked. "We've dealt with the police here. They aren't exactly too willing to help. We call them, they'll say that the information and evidence we have now isn't enough to start an investigation and they'll just ignore us!"

"Last I remembered, we know two cops here who would be wiling to help us," James said, holding up two fingers in Carlos' face.

Carlos didn't respond at first as he thought about James' statement. "You think they'd help?"

"Help with what?" Kendall's voice was heard in the dining room, causing James and Carlos to jump and turn around. They rose off the couch and approached the unsuspecting blonde.

"Guys?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow, curious as to what his two friends were thinking.

James and Carlos remained silent. They shared glances, wondering who should tell Kendall the truth.

"We know what's up Kendall," James finally blurted out, hoping that his demeanor was threatening enough. He was going to force the truth out of the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked. He didn't know whether to be nervous, or amused. He looked up at James before looking down at Carlos. "Seriously."

"We're talking about what you've been hiding from us!" James replied. "You lied to me."

"What?" Kendall asked. "James. When did I lie? Just tell me what's going on. You two are being ridiculous."

"Kendall please be honest," Carlos finally spoke up. "Has someone been threatening you?"

A new voice called out before Kendall could respond. "Someone's been threatening Kendall?" They boys turned to see Logan entering. Kendall sighed.

"Answer him, Kendall," James commanded. This time his demeanor was much more threatening.

Kendall looked to James. "Are you talking about the other day?" he asked, trying to play it cool. "I told you I didn't feel well."

"That's a load of crap and you know it," James quickly replied. "After everything all of us have been through together, you choose to hide stuff like this?"

Kendall tried responding, but was interrupted by Carlos. "I thought you trusted us," the Latino said, sadness evident on his face.

"Kendall," Logan spoke up, stopping the blonde from speaking once again. "Is there something you should tell us."

"I'm fine!" Kendall finally answered. "There's nothing going on and you guys need to back off!" Logan and Carlos jumped when Kendall's volume increased violently.

James, on the other hand, didn't let it phase him. Instead, he decided to yell back. "Then why was someone sending you texts threatening your sister?" When Kendall noticeably froze, James scoffed, a confident smirk on his face. "Yeah," he continued. "Carlos and I know."

Logan looked at Kendall, wide-eyed. "Kendall," he breathed out. "What's going on?"

Kendall swallowed. "Nothing," he choked out.

James was angry at this point. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He asked. At this point, he didn't care how loud he was getting. He just couldn't believe that Kendall would _still _be lying about this.

"It's nothing! Got that?" Kendall replied. "It's just some prank, I swear!"

"It's not some prank, Kendall and you know it!" James replied.

"Kendall," Logan said. "Just tell us what's wrong. We can help."

Kendall shook his head. _No you can't. _"Why were you even looking through my phone, anyway?" Kendall asked. "It's my phone, in case you forgot! You had no right!" Kendall knew that his outburst came out a bit mean, but he just couldn't get himself to tell his friends what was really going on.

"Because we're you're friends, Kendall," Carlos answered. "When someone worries about their friends, they do anything to see what's wrong with that friend, no matter by what means." Carlos sighed. "I knew you'd be mad at James and I for looking through your phone, but I made him. We were worried about you, okay? None of this is James' fault and we just needed to know if something was wrong."

Kendall sighed.

"So let's try this again," James said. "What's going on with you?"

Kendall looked at James, trying to find a way to tell James what's going on.

"If someone's threatening you, Kendall, you need protection," Logan said. He didn't want to say what he was about to say next, but he also knew that it needed to be done. He sighed. "Camille was hurt, Kendall," he reminded him. "I'm not blaming you. No one is. But you also need to realize that whoever did that could come back and really hurt you."

Kendall sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's not that simple," he muttered.

"What's not so simple?" James asked, feeling a bit impatient. "Just tell us! We can protect you!"

Kendall shook his head. "No," he replied. "No you can't."

Carlos gasped upon hearing Kendall's statement. He felt hurt. Did Kendall not trust them anymore? "Kendall," Carlos squeaked out. He began twiddling his fingers, looking at the floor. "Is it because of last time?" he asked. "We let you down, didn't we? We promised nothing would happen to you but we still couldn't protect you."

James sighed. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Carlos," he said, putting his hand on the Latino's shoulder. "I'm the one who wanted that party thrown that night. Kendall made us go because of me."

Kendall gasped. "Guys stop it. Please. I would never blame any of you...just...stop..."

"Then what is it, Kendall?" Logan asked. "What's so bad that you refuse to let us in?"

Kendall looked at his friends. He felt his eyes watering just a little, and he was praying that his friends didn't notice.

"Kendall," Carlos pleaded. "You need to tell us what's wrong."

Kendall swallowed. "I...I can't," he croaked out.

James sighed. "Why not, Kendall?" he asked. "Just tell us why not. Can you at least do that?"

Kendall looked into James' pleading hazel eyes, knowing that he was going to regret speaking up. "H-he'll...he'll hurt you."

The apartment was full of silence for a while. Logan was the brave one to speak up. "Kendall," he breathed out. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't make me say anymore, guys," Kendall pleaded.

James shook his head. "Kendall," he said. "Explain."

Kendall sighed, knowing now, there was no way to escape this.

* * *

Against Kendall's constant begs and pleas, James called Gustavo for something important.

"Listen Gustavo," James began once his angry producer and relaxed a bit. "I know this may sound like a weird request but...we need a favor. It's about Rock-tober fest."

_"A favor?"_ Gustavo asked, already assuming what James was going to ask. James had to bring the phone away from his ear as Gustavo began to yell. _"You are not backing out a week before your performance! Especially after all I did to make sure you get in!"_

James brought his phone back to his ear. With a heavy sigh, he began his explanation. "It's not that, Gustavo." He swallowed running his fingers through his hair. "I know that one of the reasons you hired Freight Train was to protect us...but can you...get a little more protection for us?"

Gustavo was glad that James or any of the boys could see the look of concern that had suddenly flashed on his face. He cleared his throat. _"James,"_ he began. _"Is there something going on that I should know?"_

James sighed once again. He didn't know how he could explain what was going on, but by some miracle, he was able to tell Gustavo the bare minimum. "We were just wondering if you could have eyes on us, Kendall especially," he concluded. "But..it can't be obvious. We can't let whoever this guy is to know that Kendall told us what was going on...Please, Gustavo?"

_"I'll call Kelly and have her set that up,"_ Gustavo said without hesitation. _"Are you sure you don't want to call the police?"_

"We're sure," James answered. "Or...at least, Kendall's sure. But Kendall said calling the police now would alert the man that we know what he's doing and...Kendall said the man threatened us...and Katie and Mama Knight." James took a deep breath. "We'll call the police," he reassured. "Just not now."

Gustavo understood everything James was trying to say. _"Okay,"_ he replied. _"You'll get your security detail. You dogs get some rest tonight. You can come to the studio at eleven."_

James smiled. "Thanks Gustavo," he replied before the tired producer ended the call. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Gustavo was now on board. He knew Kendall would probably be mad later, but James didn't care. He'd do anything to make sure the blonde was safe.

And that was a promise.

* * *

**Okay. So did James do the right thing? Yes? No? Only time will tell O_o Oh! And I wanna see more guesses, okay? (Or are you all tired of guessing and just want me to come out with the dude's freakin' identity already?) Review! **

**Anyone who guesses the man's identity right will get a shout out! :D (pretty lame reward but hey...that's all I have to give, alright?!)**


	10. Protection

**Two more people are getting shoutouts! BigTimeRush-BTR and xFanaticTeenx for guessing my villain! :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Once the boys were done with their rehearsals, they were called into Gustavo's office.

James already had an idea of why they were randomly summoned. He was just nervous as to how Kendall would react to this. Knowing Kendall, he wouldn't be too happy with this.

Inside Gustavo's office were two strange men, both having large builds and very serious expressions on their faces.

One had brown, shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. The other, was African-American. The boys could tell that he was checking Kelly out.

"Who're they?" Kendall asked, pointing to the side of the room containing the two men. Kendall and his friends took a seat.

Gustavo sat at his desk, with Freight Train and Kelly standing behind him. Gustavo looked at Kelly before turning back to the boys. "We call them Spencer and Ryan," he finally answered. When he saw the "so what" look on Kendall's face, Gustavo continued. "Rock-tober fest is coming soon and you boys are gonna need extra eyes on you."

"We didn't need extra eyes last time," Kendall pointed out. He was becoming suspicious at the new sudden arrangement, not to mention the fact that his friends seemed to be okay with this whole thing.

"That's because the size of the last Rock-tober fest you went to was half the size of this year's," Kelly explained, coming up with a good lie. "We know how crazy fans can get."

"We didn't have bodyguards at the concert where some girl practically raped Logan on stage," Kendall pointed out. They could have _really_ used a bodyguard back then.

Logan's face turned a deep shade of red.

Carlos shrugged. "Maybe we should allow it, Kendall," he suggested. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Okay. Now Kendall was _definitely _sure that something wasn't right. Carlos wouldn't let someone prevent his recklessness. And hiring two _more_ bodyguards, was definitely a way for someone to control Carlos' recklessness.

"Okay," Kendall said with a sigh as he crossed his arms. He turned to his friends. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Kendall," Logan lied.

Kendall let out a deep sigh. "You told," he said to no one in particular. Those two words seemed so simple. So basic in their meaning. But behind those two words lay such strong emotions. Hurt. Betrayal. Distrust.

And, much to James' prediction, anger.

"I told you guys not to say anything!" Kendall reminded them angrily.

James cut in. "Kendall, I spoke to Gustavo," he quickly confessed. "I just didn't want there to be a chance that...whoever this guy is would try to hurt you."

"Do you know what you've done?" Kendall asked, the volume of his voice still increasing. "If he finds out-"

"He won't, Kendall," Kelly said, hoping to break up the fight that was about to erupt in Gustavo's office. "Spencer and Ryan are professionals."

"They gonna do everything they can to blend in with the crowd," Gustavo further explained. "They'll be keeping an eye on you and on any behavior that seems suspicious."

Kendall scoffed. "Suspicious behavior?" he asked. "Here's the thing. We don't know what this guy looks like...and oh yeah! We're in LA performing at a freakin' concert! There's gonna be suspicious behavior everywhere!"

Logan looked at Kendall with concern. It was obvious that this whole thing was getting to the blonde. "K-Kendall," the timid boy spoke up. "Maybe you should still take their protection. You heard what Kelly said. They're professionals."

"Besides," Carlos cut in. "It'll just be for Rock-tober fest."

Kendall sighed. "This is a mistake, you guys," he muttered. "He's gonna find out! He's gonna know and when he does-"

"We're not letting anything happen to your mom and Katie," James promised, cutting Kendall off. Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement.

Kelly sighed. "Kendall, listen-"

"No," Kendall replied. "You listen. This is a bad idea. I can't let you guys do this!" He rose from off the couch and exited the room, leaving everyone quiet from shock.

James sighed. "Kendall, wait!" he called out as he exited the room in hopes of stopping Kendall. He saw the blonde turn a corner, so James began running, quickly catching up with the blonde.

"Leave me alone, James," Kendall replied harshly as he continued walking.

James grabbed Kendall's arm, forcing the angry blonde to turn around and face him. "Kendall, please don't be mad."

"Don't be mad?" Kendall repeated. "This man has been threatening to hurt Katie! And now, you've given him a reason to! He's gonna kill her and it's gonna be all your fault!"

James sighed, understanding where Kendall's anger was coming from. "Look, Kendall," he began. "I would _never _do anything that would endanger Katie's life. She's the closest thing I have to a sister and I love her very much."

Kendall nodded, knowing that was a sincere statement from James.

"But I also love you like a brother," James continued. "And I can't risk this man trying to hurt you during Rock-tober fest."

"But Katie," Kendall reminded James.

"She won't get hurt," James promised. "I won't let that happen."

"None of us will let that happen," a new voice said. James and Kendall turned to see Logan and Carlos had joined them.

Kendall sighed. He loved how determined and caring his friends were, but he couldn't help but doubt them. They couldn't protect him and Katie from everything, _certainly _not from the man either, right?

"If he knows you talked to Gustavo-"

"He won't!" Logan reassured. "Kelly and Gustavo has already gone through this. We won't even know they're there. They'll be keeping an eye on you, but from a distance. This guy won't know a thing."

Kendall sighed once again. He was still nervous about the whole thing.

Carlos smiled. "Gustavo said we can go home now," he announced. "We don't we get some lunch? That'll cheer you up!"

* * *

"Tell us everything," Logan commanded.

Kendall sighed before taking a bite out of his food. He shrugged. "There's not really much to say," he finally said after he had chewed and swallowed his food. "There's some guy out there threatening me and everyone around me and I have no clue why."

"Well this guy obviously has something personal against you," Carlos said. "I'm guessing that he doesn't wanna hurt you...at least, not yet anyway. He's trying to get inside your head. He knows your biggest fear. You're afraid of...losing one of us," Carlos continued to explain. He sighed. "Also, the fact that he hasn't given you his identity could be for several reasons. He probably thinks you won't take him or his threats seriously if you knew his identity."

Kendall, James, and Logan flashed him a look of surprise.

"What?" Carlos asked. "My dad's a cop, remember?"

Logan shrugged, remembering how many times Carlos paid attention every time his dad was working.

Kendall sighed. "He said he remembers all the times we shared," he muttered in a voice so low and childish.

"What?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head. "I'm not sure what he meant by that. He said that he remembers all the times we shared and that last time I was with him, he was only getting started...and that's just from the first letter he sent me."

James, Carlos, and Logan looked at Kendall with shocked looks on their faces. They knew about the letters, since Kendall talked about them. But they never saw the letters, for the blonde had thrown them out just a few days before.

"Kendall," James said. "What does all this mean? Obviously this man is trying to tell you something. We've just all gotta put it together."

Logan nodded. "Keep talking, Kendall," he commanded. "What message did that man give next?"

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat as his brain recalled perfectly what was on the next letter. "It was a phone call this time," Kendall began. "He admitted that he'd been following me for the past month...How could I been so blind?" he asked, the volume of his voice increasing.

"It's okay, Kendall," Carlos said. "There's no way you coulda known."

James nodded in agreement. "Keep talking," he told the blonde.

Kendall sighed. "Well he's the one that took my dad's hockey stick," he finally continued. "He...he also knows about...my box. You know, the one in my closet?" Kendall continued talking after seeing his friends nod. "He perfectly described a picture in there that only you guys, Mom, and Katie have seen. Then he told me that he was gonna have me, and he wouldn't mind killing Katie to get my attention."

Logan, Carlos, and James could tell how nervous the threat to Katie's life had made Kendall, but they knew that if they wanted to have a breakthrough, they'd have to keep asking Kendall questions, no matter how much it hurt.

James sighed. "What came next, Kendall?" he asked.

"He called me after he hurt Camille," he responded. "He said it was my fault," he said, looking down.

Logan spoke up. "Well, it's not your fault!" he said. "It will never be your fault and you need to accept that."

Kendall sighed, as if he hadn't heard what Logan had said. "He brought up Katie...he threatened her again. Said he had been watching her at Tasha's house."

"Tasha's house?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded. "I'm not sure what he meant by this but...he said that he's been in my memory for the past eleven years," he continued. "I remember him saying that because he was just so specific. Eleven years."

"Wow," Logan breathed out. Okay. Eleven years. All they had to think about was what happened eleven years. His eyes widened in realization. Logan was not yet in Kendall's life for this event, but he knew it well.

"Your dad died eleven years ago," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "I know," he responded. "I put that together just moments after he ended the call..." Kendall sighed. "He left me with one other piece of info before hanging up."

"What was it?" Carlos asked.

"Tasha," Kendall simply answered.

"Tasha?" James asked. "That's Katie's friend. What does she have to do with anything?"

Kendall shrugged. "That's the thing," he said. "I can't put it together. He says that Tasha should remind me of someone him and I know..."

"Okay," Logan said after a long moment of silence. "What did he say when he mentioned Tasha?"

Kendall sighed, trying to remember. "He described her," he finally answered.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"He talked about...just the way she looked," Kendall responded. James, Logan, and Carlos all knew what Tasha looked like, so they didn't need Kendall to continue. They all sat in silence as they tried to guess who Tasha would possibly remind them of.

"No way," Carlos breathed out, wide-eyed.

"What, Carlos?" Logan asked, turning to face the Latino. He anxiously waited for Carlos to speak.

Carlos shook his head. "Nothing," he responded. "I could be wrong..."

"An answer is better than no answer," James said.

"Yeah, Carlos," Kendall said. "C'mon. I needa find out who this guy is. Any hint would help."

Carlos sighed.

"C'mon Carlos," Logan said. "Talk."

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay," he breathed out.

* * *

Later that evening, the boys were at the pool, deeply engaged in conversation. The only thing they could think about was what Carlos had said.

Was it true?

Kendall couldn't help but think that it was.

The man had said Tasha should have reminded him of someone they knew.

Why couldn't Kendall out it together before? It made so much sense now.

All Kendall could think about now was the little girl who visited him the last time he was in the hospital last year.

"Hey Kendall," James said, putting his hand on Kendall's shoulder and breaking the blonde from his thoughts. "We'll figure this all out soon, okay?"

Kendall sighed as he watched Logan and Carlos mess around in the pool. "I just hate the fact that I have no idea how to put any of this together. What does all of this mean?"

James sighed. "We'll help you every step of the way," he said. "And when we find out who this guy is, we'll take him down."

"It almost feels like I'm going crazy," Kendall said. "Nothing is making sense and I've become so paranoid because I feel something bad is gonna happen to one of you."

James shook his head. "Nothing's gonna happen to us, okay?" he reassured. "But you're not gonna get the answers to your questions by punishing yourself." He flashed Kendall a smile. "Wanna swim for a while?"

Kendall shrugged. Why not?

* * *

**Hmmm James seems to be making a lotta promises. **

**Sorry if this chapter was all *bleh* It's been a long/crazy/busy week XP**

**Review?**


	11. Big Night

**4,021 words, baby! Woohoo! Shout outs to Gifted Shadows and acsgrlie for correctly guessing! :D**

**Now on with this long chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

James took a deep breath. A smile was on his face and he was ready to perform. He could hear several fans shouting and chanting. Big Time Rush was the third act to perform tonight.

Carlos was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was ready to release all the energy inside of him.

Logan, slightly nervous like he always was before a performance, was observing Kendall, hoping the blonde wasn't afraid or worried about the whole situation.

Katie gave Kendall a giant hug, practically squeezing the life out of him. "You're gonna do great, Big Brother," she said.

Kendall smiled, returning the hug. "Thanks Baby Sister," he replied before letting her go. "Now you and Mom make sure you stay with Freight Train, okay?" He felt extremely guilty that his mom and sister were still kept in the dark about the whole thing. It had been almost a week since James, Logan, and Carlos found out about the man that had begun to threaten Kendall, and the blonde couldn't help but feel that Katie and Mama Knight needed to know too. But he couldn't get himself to do it.

He liked the fact that they had no clue what was going on. It made him feel good that they had nothing to worry about...for now.

Katie sighed. "Okay," she replied, annoyance evident in her voice. She didn't like the fact that she had to stick to Freight Train, but for the past week, Kendall had been stressing the need for her to be with Freight Train for all of Rocktober fest. Kendall didn't want her asking questions, she could tell, so she did everything possible to not let her curiosity control her. That wasn't exactly easy, and as days passed, she wondered more and more. Katie ignored the growing thoughts in her mind and flashed Kendall a smile before Freight Train and Jennifer came and snatched her away.

Gustavo and Kelly walked up to the boys. "Okay," Gustavo began. "Spencer and Ryan are here. Take a peek out the curtains."

With a confused look, each boy did as they were told, looking out and scanning the large, screaming crowd. When they were done, they turned back to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Did you see them?" Kelly asked with a smile. The boys shook their heads. "Exactly," she said. "But they're out there, keeping an eye on you. With them around, as well as the extra security guards that come with the place, you all will be fine."

Kendall sighed. "Are you sure everything's gonna go right?"

"Positive," Gustavo said confidently. "Nothing will happen to your family and Big Time Rush. You're all safe."

Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. When Kendall turned his head to his direction, Logan flashed a smile.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Logan said quietly.

"Yeah," Kendall replied, trying to extinguish any worry that Logan might probably have. "I know." He smiled, and he could see Logan visibly relaxing.

Kendall felt his phone ring, and he reached into his pocket to see who it was. His eyes widened when he realized who he received a message from.

"Kendall?" Carlos said, his eyes also widening when he saw Kendall pale by several shades. "What's wrong?"

James reached over and snatched the phone from Kendall's grasp. He read the text before the blonde could stop him. "Kendall-" he breathed out, but was interrupted.

"He's here!" Kendall said. Kendall started looking around. He knew that it was pointless, due to the fact that backstage only had other famous performers and a few stagehands right now. "Oh my gosh. Mom and Katie!" His mind started racing, thinking of every worse case scenario.

Logan grabbed Kendall before he could make a move. "Kendall! Calm down and breathe!" he commanded, hoping to calm down the boy who was entering a full blown panic attack. "Your mom and Katie are gonna be fine. They're with Freight Train. Plus, you can't let this guy get to you. If you panic and tell Mama Knight and Katie about this man, he'll have reason to hurt them for sure! Let Freight Train take care of them, okay?"

"Let me see the phone," Gustavo said to James as he stretched out a hand. James quickly handed Gustavo the phone.

"What does it say?" Kelly asked, looking over Gustavo's shoulder.

"Nice necklace?" Gustavo read out loud in confusion. He looked to Kendall, who was indeed wearing a necklace around his neck.

Kendall subconsciously started playing with the piece of jewelery around his neck. It was an arrowhead head hanging from his neck. "Logan got it for me," Kendall muttered, looking over to the smaller boy.

"Why would this guy notice a necklace that _Logan _bought for you?" Kelly asked, completely confused.

Logan shrugged. "Kendall told me that when he was younger, he and his dad were interested in stuff like that," he explained. "I got it for him on his fourteenth birthday." He didn't need to explain any further. Gustavo and Kelly had already been told of this mystery man always mentioning Kendall's dad.

James saw the scared expression worn on Kendall's face and quickly took action. "Look, Kendall," he began, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and gently shaking him. "We know he's not back here because we know all the stagehands very well, _and _this place has bouncers on every entry."

Kendall sighed. "Then how-"

"I don't, Kendall," James answered the blonde's question before he could get it out. Honestly, James had no clue of how this man was able to notice something as small as Kendall's necklace. "But nothing's gonna happen to you tonight, okay?"

"Uh, if you want, Kendall," Gustavo began to offer. He scratched his head. "You don't have to be here during the backstage after party. Maybe you boys should leave after your performance."

Kendall shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said, not wanting to ruin anything for his friends. "We'll stay."

James' eyes widened. "No way, Kendall!" he argued. "If it's safer for us to go home then we're going home. Don't you re-"

Kendall cut him off. "_Yes _I remember last time," he said. "And _last time _isn't gonna happen. I promise that we'll all stay protected this time, okay?"

Carlos swallowed. "You sure Kendall?" he asked in a small voice, not wanting a repeat of _last time_. "Maybe we should go home."

Kendall shook his head. "No. We're gonna stay for the after party and that's that! End of discussion."

Logan, Carlos, and James became silent, giving Gustavo and Kelly a reassuring look in the process, though nobody felt reassured at all. But they also knew that Kendall wasn't ready to be talked out of anything either.

"Okay," Gustavo said, rubbing his hands together. "Get ready. The show starts in five."

* * *

_The man was slowly approaching William, cornering him. William slowly backed away from his angry coworker. "H-how'd you get in?" William asked. He didn't know how this man got into his home, but he saw the gun in the man's hand and was glad Jennifer took the kids grocery shopping. He couldn't risk anything happening to them._

_The man rolled his eyes, ignoring the question. "I devoted my life to that company, and you waltz in taking the spotlight," he began his rant. "Not only did I **not** get that promotion, but I lost my job!"_

_William flinched as the man angrily gestured while waving the gun around. "I-I'm really sorry," His green eyes pleading with the man to not kill him. "I can't imagine how upset you are," he said with all sincerity._

_The man snorted. "No, you don't! Because your wife didn't leave you and take your kids away, now did she?"_

_William shook his head. "I didn't know Robert Green was gonna fire you. I'm really sorry."_

___"You're only sorry because there's a gun in your face." The man accused. He kept a steady aim._"Any last words?" the man asked William as he held the gun to his face.

_William nodded as his eyes teared up. "J-just don't hurt my family," he said simply.  
_

_The man didn't respond to William's request. He simply pulled the trigger, using all six rounds of his gun. He watched with a sick smile on his face as William Knight fell limply to the ground like a rag doll. The smell of blood quickly filled the air, burning the man's nostrils. The man looked around the room, seeing the blood that had spattered across the walls. The man kept a tight grip on the warm gun, not taking his eyes of his enemy's body.  
_

_At last. He finally did it. He had killed the person who started this...this chain of misery. It was all William's fault! Every bad thing in the man's life was caused by William Knight.  
_

_The man looked up, his eye catching a framed picture of the Knights. It was before Katie had been born, anyone could tell, due to the fact that she was not in the picture and Kendall was very young. He looked at the picture long and hard. William was smiling, holding his wife. The man stared at Jennifer Knight as she smiled at the camera. Then, the man's eyes moved on to young Kendall.  
_

_Hm. Maybe William Knight wasn't the cause **all **of all the man's problems.  
_

_The man rushed out of the Knight house, anger still pulsing through his veins, but for the first time in months, he felt peace.  
_

The man had entered the venue. Crazy, die hard fans were everywhere, and it was easy to get lost in the crowd. He had seen various performers, including Big Time Rush, entering the building. He couldn't hide the smirk that crept on his face when he saw Kendall walk in with his friends. He pulled out his phone a few moments later, sending out a quick text.

"Oh my gosh!" one girl next to him exclaimed. She was a tall girl with long, beautiful light brown hair. "Big Time Rush is gonna be here! Can you believe it?" she asked her friend before the two of them let out a girly squeal. "Do you think he'll talk to us during the after party? Ah! I just can't wait!" The two girls quickly continued walking. The man watched the girl with the brown hair. Every step she took caused her brown hair to bounce up and down. He smiled. Tammie had hair like that.

As the girl continued to practically worship Kendall and his friends, the man just rolled his eyes, unamused by the immaturity and the naive nature of the girls. They should know. Kendall Knight wasn't some guy who was lovable. He damages lives mercilessly.

The man's ears perked up when he heard another voice, this one more familiar.

"Break a leg, Logan," the voice said. "I love you. See you at the after party." The man turned around in the direction to which he had heard the voice.

Camille.

The man watched her from a distance as she got off the phone with her boyfriend. The man was glad that she couldn't see him, and he hoped that it would stay that way. He quickly walked away, hoping to never run into that girl again. Images of Clarissa flowed through his mind. As much as he tried to tell himself that Camille was nothing like Clarissa, his mind would stay play tricks on him. To him, they were the same, and he wished he could just get rid of Camille like he did to any other person who stood in his way.

But then, he wouldn't be killing Camille. He'd be killing Clarissa.

The man released a deep sigh, hoping this whole thing would go by fast.

* * *

"Hi Kendall!" a girl shouted. Her long brown hair bounced as she hopped up to him. A V.I.P. pass hung from her neck on a string. "I'm Chelsea," she said with a smile. She turned and pointed over to the general direction that James was standing. "That's my friend, Abby."

Kendall smiled. At the beginning of Rocktober fest, he was afraid because of the mysterious man's presence. But as he performed and hung around his fans and friends, he forgot all about the weird man, focusing on what he felt was more important. The music and the fans. "Well it's nice to meet you, Chelsea," he replied. He could tell that Chelsea was nervous and also very excited.

"I just...can't believe that I'm actually meeting Kendall Knight!" she continued speaking. "You're just so amazing and I never thought this day would come! I'm from Santa Barbara, but when I heard that you'd be performing here and now, I _had _to come."

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan," Kendall said. "We love our fans so much and from the bottom of our hearts."

Chelsea began turning red. She began shuffling around in her purse. "W-will you sign this for me?" she sheepishly asked, taking out BTR's Elevate CD as well as a permanent marker.

Kendall grabbed the CD and marker and scribbled his name. When he was done, he pulled Chelsea in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

Chelsea gasped, her mouth hung open as she looked at Kendall in shock. "Thank you," she mouthed, suddenly losing the ability to speak.

Kendall chuckled. Seeing as how Chelsea was at a loss of words, Kendall started a conversation, hoping to make the teenage girl feel a bit more comfortable. He didn't like it when fans got nervous around him. Kendall liked his fans to know that he was a normal person just like them and wanted to be treated as such. Their conversation lasted for a few minutes.

"Stay cool, Chelsea," Kendall said slyly once the conversation ended. He began walking away from her. He went to the refreshment table, where Logan and Carlos were lounging around. Carlos just wanted to stuff his face. Logan was there so that he could enforce portion control for Carlos.

"How many fans have you signed for so far?" Logan asked Kendall as the blonde approached.

Kendall shrugged. "More than I can count, I guess," he said with a smile. "Where's Camille?" he asked, noticing that the drama queen was nowhere in sight.

"She'll be back," Logan answered. "She left something in her car and wants to go get it."

Kendall's eyes widened. Suddenly, he remembered the danger that he and his friends and family were in. "Logan. Did she-"

"No," Logan quickly replied, already sensing Kendall's worry. "I would never let her go alone knowing that someone hurt her," he began. "Spencer is with her. I wanted to go with her, but she refused and said I needed to be here for the fans. I told her she can't go alone and I refuse to let her, but Spencer heard us talking so he volunteered."

Kendall nodded. "Good," he breathed out. "Mom and Katie?"

"Still with Freight Train," Carlos cut in to answer. "Katie's on another business venture."

Kendall smiled. Okay. So far, so good.

Carlos put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine tonight," Carlos reassured in a low voice. "After all of this is done, we're going home and going straight to bed. You'll be safe...we'll all be safe, okay?"

Kendall nodded. "Okay," he replied. He let out a sigh. "I'm about ready to go home _now,_" he said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Carlos checked his watch. "Well we have about an hour left," he informed. "Do you think you can make it?"

Kendall smiled. "Of course I can," he said with a smile. "Anyone seen James?" he asked, looking around. He had seen James earlier when talking to Chelsea, but James eventually got lost in the crowd.

Logan shook his head. "Not since he came for his last donut," he answered as he copied Kendall's motions and started to look around as well. Logan swallowed, hoping that James was_ just_ not close to them. They hated to think that James had been forcefully taken from them by some psycho. A stagehand walked by, and Logan grabbed the man by the arm, stopping his movements. "Excuse me," he said. "Have you seen James?"

The stagehand nodded. "He's with some girl right now," he explained. "Maybe you've seen her. Really loud, jumps around a lot, has really long brown hair," the stagehand described.

Kendall nodded. "Chelsea," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Logan said before the stagehand walked away.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. James was okay, that was good.

Camille approached. "Hey you," she said to Logan before wrapping her arms around him. The boys noticed a bag in hands. Logan bent down to give her a peck on the lips. "Got you boys something," she announced as she opened the bag. She held up four key chains, each saying "BTR" in bold letters. "A friend of mine made this," she explained. "Aren't they amazing?"

Carlos grabbed one. "Yeah they are!" he said as he admired the colorful piece of plastic.

James approached Kendall from behind. "What are those?" he asked loudly, causing the blonde to jump a bit. "Sorry," he quickly apologized after he saw what he had done.

Kendall shook it off. "It's okay," he said. "These are BTR key chains," he answered. "Camille's friend made them."

James took one. "Nice," he said with a smile. "Oh," he said, remembering why he came over in the first place. "Gustavo and Kelly want a few pictures taken and some autographs sighed. You guys up for it?"

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure," they all said, ready for more photo ops.

* * *

The man was beyond mad. He wanted to scare Kendall tonight. He wanted to be backstage with the worthless blonde just so he could get close enough to scare him, to haunt him some more.

But no. Crazy fans had to ruin that. He was never able to see Big Time Rush last night. As he left the venue, all he could feel was anger and frustration. He didn't think getting backstage, with a VIP pass, would be so hard.

"Can you believe Kendall Knight signed my CD?" a familiar voice yelled.

The man turned in the direction of the excited voice. It was her. The girl with the long, beautiful hair.

Just like Tammie's.

"My mom is gonna be so happy, Abby!" the girl continued.

"Oh calm down, Chelsea," her friend joked. "You could die of a panic induced heart attack," she said with a laugh. "James Diamond signed _my _CD. You don't see me freaking out."

"True," Chelsea replied. "But that's only because you've always been so good at hiding your emotions. You're probably feeling just as excited as I am."

The girls were getting closer to the man. Their conversation was getting louder as they walked closer to their car.

What luck. Their car happened to be parked right next to the man's.

Abby sighed. "Whatever," she said. "I'll drive, seeing as how you're drunk on Kendall love," she teased as she snatched Chelsea's keys away and jingled them in the air. In reality, she just wanted an excuse to drive Chelsea's new car. Too happy to fight back, Chelsea simply rolled her eyes.

The two girls started walking slower as they noticed a man standing dangerously close to their car. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.

Chelsea swallowed. She was always a tough one, but this guy was really suspicious and he was really freaking her out. "C-can we help you?" she asked the man, who only smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry," the man said. "Is this your car?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded.

"It's really nice," the man complimented, pretending to admire the car. The truth was, he couldn't care less about the car. "Wow. A 2012 Hyundai Sonata. I can't even afford this even in my dreams." Because well, most ex-cons usually can't.

"Th-thanks," Chelsea said. "My parents got it for me..." she eyed Abby, telling her friend to unlock the doors to the car so that they could drive out of there. This man was giving both of them the creeps and they just wanted to go back to the hotel they were staying at.

The man slowly nodded as he heard the door locks clicking. These girls were ready to go.

"Well good night," Abby said as she and Chelsea started to open the doors. Abby was getting into the driver's side but stopped when the man continued talking, eying Chelsea in a weird way.

"Wait," he said. He sighed. "What's your name?"

"Chelsea," she simply replied, attempting once again to get into her car. "W-we better getting going because-"

"I'm not done," the man said in a stern voice, forming a tight grip on Chelsea's arm as she tried to get into her car.

"Hey let go!" Abby yelled in anger. Forget trying to be polite. This man was going too far. When the man made no move to release Chelsea, who was struggling out of his grasp, Abby repeated herself. "I said let her go...now!"

The man smirked. "I don't know," he said. He was now forming a tight hold on Chelsea, her back pressed up against his chest. "Your friend seems nice." He started to feel at Chelsea's long, thick brown hair. His smirk turned into a smile. "And maybe she can help me get the attention of someone else," he continued before kissing Chelsea on the neck.

Before she could comprehend anything, Abby lost it. She lunged herself at the man, ready to attack in order to save her friend. "LET GO, YOU FREAK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs She only hoped that someone could hear her.

The man smirked. He let go of Chelsea in order to grab Abby. He threw her down on the ground and began kicking at her.

"ABBY!" Chelsea screamed. "Stop it!" she yelled at the man as she tried to fight him to stop hurting her friend. The man was strong, there was no dispute about that.

The man could only see red. He didn't know what came over him. When Chelsea made her move, he grabbed her, bashing her head into the window of her brand new car. He gasped as Chelsea fell to the ground, unconscious. He knew that he had only hurt some random girl, but his mind kept telling him that he had hurt Tammie. He grew wide-eyed at the thought.

Abby gasped. Though she was in pain, she moved to get closer to her friend. "Ch-Chelsea?" she asked in a small voice, growing angry. Her friend was unconscious, possibly dead, and it was all the man's fault.

The man knew that Abby was beyond mad and ready to kill. Of all nights why did he forget his pocketknife?

Thankfully he was stronger than the girl. He was able to hold her down, continually punching and beating her until she closed her eyes and stopped moving.

He rose from the ground, looking over to Chelsea. "I'm so sorry, Tammie," he whispered before running into the darkness, for the first time in a long time, feeling guilty of his kill.

* * *

**Well there's an ending for ya! Haha. so what didja think of this chapter? O_o**


	12. Revealed

**Sorry for this short chapter...BUT IT'S AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER, OKAY? **

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts you've all been giving. They make me happy! :D**

**Here will be the last shout out for guessers, okay? Shout out to Cute Cargan Love, AkireAlev, and EVERYBODY else who guessed correctly and were given shout outs in earlier chapters :D**

**You guys should give one big hug to winterschild11 for...well this story!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The man couldn't stop shaking. He never slept last night, his mind was too busy racing. No matter how many times he told himself that he did not kill Tammie, his mind always screwed up his words, making him believe that he had just killed the only woman he has ever really loved.

Were those girls alive or dead? He didn't know. He ran away before he could even check.

He pulled out a pictures that was about twelve years old and stared at it. Surprisingly, it wasn't a picture of Kendall. It was a picture of him, Tammie, Clarissa, and Matthew, his son. Every time he looked at that picture, he would always wish things would go back to the way they were. He wanted that peace and happiness he had before the Knights came into his life and ruined everything.

Because of William Knight, the man lost his job, lost his family.

Because of Kendall, William was able to get that stupid promotion that made the man lose his job in the first place.

Everything bad always found its root cause back to Kendall.

The man's horrible life. The time the man spent in jail. Last night.

The man clenched his fists, wrinkling the edge of the picture in his hands.

This was all Kendall's fault. Because of that demon, those girls were hurt because Kendall led them to Rocktober fest.

The man sighed. He knew that only thinking about Kendall wouldn't accomplish anything. He had to take action. The longer he waited, the worse for him it got.

It was time for it to stop getting worse.

* * *

"G'mornin', Mom." A sleepy voice made Jennifer Knight stop cooking the breakfast she was preparing. She turned around to see Kendall entering the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes, which were barely open. "Are you making breakfast?" he asked, his eyebrows perking up a little.

"Good morning, sweetie," Jennifer replied. "You boys did such a great job last night and I figured you boys could use a big breakfast." She smiled at him.

Kendall sighed. "Thank you so much, Mom," he said. His mother always seemed to know what to do. He was starving, and he could only imagine how hungry _James_ would be once he woke up.

In all honesty, Kendall hadn't felt so tired in his life. The audience demanded _three _encores last night, forcing the boys to perform songs they hadn't practiced in a while. Thankfully, the boys got them down perfectly, with Gustavo and Griffin taking all the credit, of course.

Then there was the VIP after party. Big Time Rush had so many fans to talk to, take pictures with, and sign autographs for in such a short amount of time.

By the time Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had come home, they couldn't move. They were sore and tired. Logan never made it to his bedroom, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep before anyone could stop him. James had to be the one to carry him to bed.

"You look exhausted," Jennifer commented. "Why don't you go lay down on the couch and watch TV? I'll let you know when breakfast is done."

Kendall nodded with a smile. He didn't hesitate in obeying his mother as he turned and made his way to the couch. Once he reached the bright orange sectional, he plopped his body on it. "Where's Katie?" Kendall asked his mother as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"She's still sleeping," Jennifer answered. "She had a busy night too." Jennifer smiled.

Kendall chuckled in response. "How could I forget?" he asked jokingly. He sighed, flipping through channels. He noticed the time was only 8:45. If he was so tired why did he wake up so early?

"Do you want extra cinnamon on your french toast?" Jennifer called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, please," Kendall replied, his eyes glued to the TV. Two hundred channels and nothing good on.

"Why did you get up this early?" Jennifer asked as if she had read his mind. "I expected you boys would be asleep at least for another hour."

Kendall sighed. "I really don't know," he answered honestly. "I woke up still tired. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't, so I just gave up and got out of bed."

Jennifer sent him a sympathetic look. "Maybe you should try taking a nap in the afternoon," she suggested. "You really look like you need the rest."

"Hey Mom, hey Kendall," Katie said as she walked into the living room. She was still sleepy as well, it was quite obvious.

"Good morning, Katie," Jennifer greeted with a smile. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Katie replied as she took a seat on the couch after Kendall had made room for her.

Kendall wrapped an arm around her. "How was business last night?" he jokingly asked.

Katie glared at him. "Are you mocking me?" she asked as she grabbed the remote, continuing to flip through channels. She stopped when a local news channel caught her eye.

_"No news yet on the two girls who were attacked last night in the parking lot of Delta Concert Hall, where this year's Rocktober fest was held. LAPD are investigating, but sadly, the only thing we have is the security camera footage. We will show you the clip, but keep in mind that this may be painful to_ _watch..."_

Katie and Kendal stared at the screen. Kendall couldn't believe this happened while he was at Rocktober fest.

The TV screen showed two girls approaching a car. Everything was in black and white and a little blurry, but when he saw the two girls, he knew exactly who they were. Kendall gasped.

Katie automatically sensed her brother's distress. "Kendall?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Kendall swallowed, not noticing that his mother had joined them in the living room as well. "I talked to them last night..." he simply said, his mouth hung open. "I signed an autograph for one of them."

"Kendall," Jennifer spoke up, causing her son to jump. "Sorry," she quickly said at Kendall's sudden fright. "But honey, are you sure it's them? This video's kinda blurry-" as if that would matter. She knew Kendall all too well. Even if he never talked to those girls, he would still feel guilty for the girls showing up to Rocktober fest in the first place.

Kendall shook his head. "It's them," he said with conviction. He bit his lip.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jennifer called out after a few minutes of silence, hoping to distract Kendall from the disturbing news in front of him.

As if on cue, James, Logan, and Carlos walked out of their bedrooms. They all stopped in their tracks, becoming more alert when they looked at the TV screen to see news about Rocktober fest.

_"If you have any information that could help catch the man who did this, please call the LA police department,_ and-"

"Turn that off," Jennifer commanded, seeing as how distraught all of the boys had become.

Kendall slowly obeyed and approached the dining room to begin his breakfast. But even as he was eating his delicious meal, he couldn't stop thinking about those girls. This couldn't be a coincidence, no way. Kendall took a bite out of his food, suddenly becoming sick when a thought hit him like a brick.

Those girls were attacked because of him.

* * *

"Abigail Lynn Shepard don't you ever scare us like that again!" Mrs. Shepard yelled once her daughter had woken up, confused about what was going on. The last thing she remembered was going to Rocktober fest with her best friend, Chelsea. The two of them had gotten their CD's signed by James and Kendall. They partied a bit. Ate a lot. And when it was time to go they-

"Chelsea!" Abby weakly called out as she rose from her laying position. There was a beeping sound that increased in the room at her sudden panic. She didn't care about that, though. She just wanted to know how her best friend was doing.

"Honey," her father said, taking her by the shoulders and gently laying her back down. "Calm down. We need to call a doctor to look you over," he said as he grabbed the call button and tried pressing it. He didn't want to tell his daughter everything just yet.

"I don't care," Abby argued, stopping her father's actions. "I'm fine! I wanna see Chelsea!"

"And you will," her mother said. "But later, okay?" she flashed a sad smile to her daughter.

Unfortunately, that smile did nothing. Abby started crying, letting the tears fall down her face and muttering something incoherent.

"What was that, Abby?" her mother asked as she pulled her distraught daughter into a hug.

"W-we saw his face," Abby said in between sobs. "H-he grabbed Chelsea and started touching her," she continued. "When she begged to let her go, he got mad. I-I tried saving her b-but that only made it worse." Abby started crying even harder when realization hit her. "She's dead, isn't she? She's dead! That freak killed her!"

Mr Shepard shook his head. "Chelsea's not dead," her father informed her. "She's just...not awake yet. Chelsea will be fine, okay? We just gotta keep praying for her."

Abby wiped at her eyes. "She's alive?"

Mrs Shepard smiled and nodded. "Yes," she answered. "She's alive. A custodian to the concert hall heard you and Chelsea screaming. He found you right after the attack, thank God."

Abby sighed, still anxious over the condition of her friend, but grateful that she was at least still alive. "Wh-why would someone do this?" she asked, wondering why someone that had never met before would hurt them the way they did.

Mrs. Shepard grabbed Abby's hand. "I don't know," she whispered. "But we'll find out. I promise."

* * *

Later that evening, Logan noticed Kendall getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he walked into their shared bedroom, Kendall was putting on his shoes.

Kendall sighed. "I talked to Gustavo," he said. "He told me that the girls attacked are at Mercy General hospital. I'm gonna visit them."

Logan's eyes widened. "By yourself?" he asked. "Kendall. You know you can't do that." His voice lowered into a harsh whisper. "With, you know, someone who we _don't_ know after you."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't care anymore, okay?" he responded, his voice rising a little bit. "I'm not gonna let this guy control me or get to me. I'm just gonna give those girls a quick visit." Kendall swallowed, looking at Logan with his sad, green eyes. "Logan, I know that man did that to them. It's no coincidence. I gotta see them. It wouldn't be right if I didn't."

Logan looked at Kendall, sighing. He knew Kendall would be taking this whole thing hard. "Lemme go with you," Logan offered.

Kendall shook his head. "You have a date with Camille," he reminded Logan, who in his panic, completely forgot about the celebratory dinner he planned with Camille.

Logan sighed. "What about Carlos?"

"Date with all _three_ Jennifers," Kendall answered. No way Carlos would pass up that once in a lifetime opportunity.

"James?" Logan asked, getting desperate.

"He's at the mall," Kendall responded. He was getting tired of this. "Look, I'll be fast. I'm just gonna get the girls some flowers, drop them off at the hospital, and come straight home. Promise."

Logan looked at him, remaining silent. He didn't want Kendall to go anywhere, but he also knew that Kendall wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay," Logan said with a sigh. "But when you reach the flower shop, the hospital, and back to the apartment, I want you to text me, okay?"

Kendall nodded. "Okay, Mom," he replied jokingly.

A few minutes later, Kendall left the apartment, and drove to a small flower shop the was smack dab in the middle of the Palm Woods and the hospital. Oddly convenient.

He parked his car and exited the maroon vehicle, pulling out his phone and sending Logan a quick text.

The bell dinged as he opened the door to the flower shop, a nice older lady was behind the counter. She smiled when she saw Kendall walk in. "And how may I help you, son?" she asked as Kendall approached.

Kendall smiled back. "I need...umm..." he scratched at his head. "What do you give someone in the hospital?"

The old woman chuckled. "I think I know what to give you."

"Okay," Kendall replied. "Then whatever you give, make two orders, please."

The lady went to the back, leaving Kendall by himself. He looked around. The walls were pink, which was something he kind of expected. Pictures of various flowers hung on the walls. There was a display case under the counter he was standing next to.

"Here you are," she said sweetly, handing him purple and white lilies.

"Thanks," he said, taking them. "How much?"

"For you? Fifteen dollars," she answered with a smile. "You remind me so much of my grandson that I can't charge you anything more than that."

Kendall laughed, pulling out his wallet. "I'll take that as a compliment." His phone began ringing. "Excuse me," he said. He pulled out his phone, James was calling.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?"_ James asked angrily over the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, James," Kendall replied sarcastically as he fumbled with his phone and wallet.

_"YOU LEFT THE APARTMENT WITHOUT ANY OF US?"_ James said, ignoring Kendall's comment.

Kendall handed the lady twenty dollars. He sighed at James. "James...don't lecture me."

_"Logan said you're going to the hospital. I'm meeting you there!"_ James announced.

"Don't bother, James." Kendall looked to the lady. "Thanks so much," he said to her. "Keep the change. Please." He took his flowers and turned around to head out. He started talking to James again. "James. I'm fine. I'm leaving the flower shop now."

The bell dinged once again as Kendall opened the door and exited.

_"I thought we agreed that you can't be alone!"_ James said, making his way to find Kendall.

"Well I needed to go visit those girls in the hospital," Kendall argued. He was almost to his car. "Besides, I can-" he froze. His eyes widened at the person standing right in front of him. It didn't take Kendall long to know who it was standing in front of him.

_"Kendall!"_ James' voice rang out. _"You there?"_

"Hello Kendall," the man greeted the petrified blonde, an evil smile forming on his face.

Kendall dropped his flowers and his phone, but James' voice was loud enough to where he could still be heard.

_"KENDALL!"_ James called out. _"WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

Kendall took one step back. "G-Gavin," he choked out before he broke into a run.

* * *

**There it is! The big Reveal. The villain was Gavin.**

**For those of you who are completely confused right now, please read my first BTR fic called, "I Just Need One Miracle" and it's sequel, "Help Me Get Rid Of These Scars" :D**

**So...review? Do ya hate me?**


	13. Aid

**This was a quick update, wasn't it? Winterschild11 didn't want y'all waiting for TOO long! :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

James was driving back home from the mall. He was changing the radio station when his phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he answered once he saw that the person calling was Logan.

_"Hey, James,"_ Logan greeted. _"You called earlier?"_

"Oh yeah," James said, remembering that he called Logan about an hour earlier because he had talked to Kelly. "Well...I wanted to know which of you guys were free," James explained. "I talked to Kelly, and she told me which hospital those two girls that were attacked are staying. I know Kendall would definitely want to go. What about you?"

Logan swallowed. "_Um...Kendall already went," _he said quietly.

"WHAT?" James asked, hoping he heard Logan incorrectly. "And you let him?"

_"I tried making him stay,"_ Logan defended. _"I even tried going with him but he wouldn't take no for an answer."_

James sighed.

_"Look," _Logan continued. _"Kendall said that he was going to pick up some flowers before he went to the hospital. About a minute ago, he texted me letting me know that he made it there safely exactly eleven minutes after he left the Palm Woods-"_

"So he's at a flower shop eleven minutes from the Palm Woods?" James asked for confirmation.

_"Yup," _Logan answered.

James thought for a while. He took a turn. "I think I know where that is," he finally said. "I'm gonna start heading over there. I really don't want him to be alone."

_"I know,"_ Logan replied with a heavy sigh. _"Let me know when you find him, okay?"_

"Okay," James promised before hanging up. James began dialing another number. He knew it wasn't safe to be doing that while driving, but this was necessary. The phone rang twice before someone answered. He didn't even allow for an answer. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" he blurted out.

_"Nice to hear from you too, James,"_ Kendall replied sarcastically.

"YOU LEFT THE APARTMENT WITHOUT ANY OF US?" James asked, ignoring Kendall's comment.

Kendall sighed. _"James...don't lecture me."_

"Logan said you're going to the hospital. I'm meeting you there!" James announced.

_"Don't bother, James."_ Kendall replied. James could hear him talking to someone. James figured that Kendall was probably still at the flower shop. That's where James was heading now. Kendall started talking to James again. _"James. I'm fine. I'm leaving the flower shop now."_

"I thought we agreed that you can't be alone!" James said, making his way to find Kendall.

_"Well I needed to go visit those girls in the hospital,"_ Kendall argued._ "Besides, I can-"_

James felt his heart beat faster at the sound of Kendall gasping. "Kendall!" James' voice rang out. "You there?"

Silence from Kendall. All James could hear was a distant voice.

"KENDALL!" James called out. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Again, silence. "No no no no no no," James kept chanting as he pulled into the street of the flower shop. He was almost there, and he was praying that Kendall was okay.

He pulled into the flower shop parking lot a few second later. The first thing he noticed was Kendall's car, and discarded flowers beside it. The next thing James noticed was Kendall's phone, which had a large crack that wasn't there earlier that day. "Oh no," James breathed out in horror, looking around, feeling hopeless and confused as to what to do next.

* * *

Jennifer had finally returned home later that evening. Of course, as soon as she plopped down on the couch, close to the brink of sleep, her phone rang.

It was the police, calling in regards to the mysterious car accident that she had been involved in.

In all honesty, Jennifer had almost forgotten all about it. That's what she hated about LA police. They seemed to take forever in getting anything done.

After Jennifer wandered the Palm Woods, she finally found Katie, and the two of them headed straight for the police station.

"What?" was all Jennifer could ask once the cop had finished talking to her.

The young officer sighed. "The plate number you gave us belongs to the car of a missing person," he repeated. "That person was reported missing two days before the accident."

"Well what does that mean?" Jennifer asked.

The officer just looked at her.

"Wait a minute," Katie said. "You don't believe us," she concluded. "You think I gave the wrong plate number?"

"No one's mad at you," he replied. "We understand. The accident was probably really scary for you. Scary events can usually make anybody give out wrong information on accident."

Katie rolled her eyes, annoyed that this man was talking to her like she was a little child. "Well I'm not just _any person_," she argued. "I know what I saw."

"I know," the officer replied, trying to sound as nice and patient and possible. "But sometimes, things get jumbled up. Do you think that happened? Can you think back?"

Jennifer stood up. "I trust my daughter's words," she told him. "If she saw that plate number than I believe her. Did you not think of any other possibilities? Maybe the truck was stolen or borrowed? Did you think about that?"

The officer looked at Jennifer in shook.

Jennifer grabbed Katie's hand. "C'mon sweetie, Let's go," she said, giving the officer one evil glare before her and her daughter walked away.

* * *

Kendall's mind was racing almost as fast as he was running. His heart was beating faster and faster with every breath he took, with every step he took. Gavin was dead, wasn't he? They'd all gotten the phone call. It was even on the news. How was this possible?

The man that had broken him. The man that haunted his dreams. The man that hurt him. The man that took his innocence away.

The man Kendall thought he'd never think about or see again because he was killed in prison.

Kendall could swear that he hadn't run this fast before. Fear and adrenaline were pushing his body beyond its limits, but he didn't care. As long as Kendall could get away from him.

Kendall looked over his shoulder, surprised to see that Gavin was still behind him. He was far, but not far enough.

It was dark. The only sound Kendall could hear were the sounds of his feet hitting ground and his heavy breathing. At this point, he could feel tears burning his eyes. There was no way he could escape.

He suddenly turned the corner, hoping to find some form of cover to hide himself. Kendall ran a good distance before finding a nice dumpster to hide behind.

Kendall crouched down beside the dumpster, his body hidden from view. As tears continued falling from Kendall's eyes, he placed his hand over his mouth, hoping that the sound of his harsh breathing would be muffled. He couldn't risk being heard.

"Kendall," Gavin said in a sing-sing voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Kendall's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Never had his heart pounded this fast and he could feel himself getting lightheaded.

All he could do was hope that James was looking for him. Kendall was now regretting leaving the apartment by himself.

Kendall started sobbing silently. He could feel his shoulders jerking and trembling. In his head, Kendall kept chanting James' name, hoping that his brunette friend would be close by, ready to save the blonde from this monster.

"I know you're here, Kendall Knight!" Gavin yelled. His voice had gotten closer, sending chills down Kendall's spine. "You always liked doing things the hard way. That's okay...I love playing games with you."

Kendall stayed completely still. He let his thoughts drift to all his loved ones. His mom, Katie, the guys, and his friends at the Palm Woods.

When he saw Gavin's shadow approach him, Kendall's blood ran cold. And the next thought to cross his mind was of his father.

His dead father.

"You'll be joining your dad soon, Kendall."

As seconds passed, Kendall couldn't help but feel that Gavin was right. Tonight was his end.

Tonight, he was going to die.

Kendall saw a pair of dirty shoes stand in front of him, and couldn't stop his eyes from moving upward to see that, yes, Gavin had finally caught him.

A devilish smile crept on Gavin's face. Even in the dark, Kendall could see his face. prison must have changed him a little bit. But Kendall knew Gavin's face and it was exactly like he remembered it.

"I missed you, Kendall," he said before lifting the frightened teenager into the air and watching as he hit the ground, landing on his back.

Kendall tried getting up. He was still willing to run more if it meant escaping this man. But as he struggled to get up, Gavin harshly put his foot on Kendall's chest, pinning the blond to the ground.

Kendall struggled a bit before realizing that his efforts were futile.

Gavin knelt down, entertained by Kendall's panic and heavy breathing. The blonde was weak right now, a side of Kendall the man loved seeing.

Kendall opened his mouth to scream, but felt a meaty hand cover his mouth. "Shh," Gavin instructed as he put a finger to his own lips.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," he whispered into Kendall's ear.

Kendall shivered after Gavin whispered into his ear. He felt his eyelids drooping. Kendall tried fighting the inevitable, but finally, his body relaxed and his eyelids closed.

The last thing Kendall saw was Gavin's evil smile, but opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice scream out in the distance.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Kendall turned his head to the direction of the voice. His eyes widened. It was James!

James came charging at the man, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a shiny piece of metal being pulled out of the man's pocket and held to Kendall's neck. But his heart stopped once he took a step closer to the man and saw his face more clearly. His eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

"Yeah...Gavin's back," the man said with a confident smile, as if he was reading James' mind. "And you see this knife?" he asked. "You make any sudden move, and I'll make sure it'll be the last one Kendall sees."

James eyes widened as he looked to his friend, who had nothing but fear written on his face.

"J-James," Kendall helplessly said, feeling tears still falling down his face. The knife was still pressed to his neck and he wanted nothing more than to go home...or, if under Gavin's mercy, be killed quickly.

Gavin started stroking Kendall's tear stained face with his free hand. "Shh," he said once again. "You won't feel any pain when I'm done with you," he said, as if that would reassure the blonde.

James felt helpless. He was watching Gavin threaten his best friend with a knife, and he couldn't do a thing about it. It hurt James knowing that. But he could only imagine how much Kendall was hurting right now.

"James," Kendall said in a quiet voice, snapping the brunette from his thoughts. "G-go home. Please," he pleaded. He couldn't risk Gavin hurting James.

But James shook his head. "No," he responded. "I'm...I'm gonna help you." He wasn't sure how he was going to help Kendall, but he knew he was going to help him somehow.

Kendall shook his head, feeling nothing but disgust as Gavin watched their touching conversation with amusement. "No," he simply replied. "I-I can't risk you getting hurt."

"And I can't risk you getting hurt by this guy," James quickly said.

"I think I have a way to solve this," Gavin happily announced. In other words, he knew how he could make both boys unhappy while he walked out the victor.

Gavin ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. He leaned down to whisper in Kendall's ear, which made the blonde tense up. "I'm gonna make you scream for me." He turned to James for a quick second. "And pretty boy can watch. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" he asked Kendall.

Gavin straddled on Kendall, laughing as the blonde let out screams of terror.

"NO!" Kendall yelled, tried to fight. "GET OFF!" His breathing had begun to increase and his heart rate had gone crazy once again.

James had seen enough. He charged at Gavin, but apparently, the older man was expecting that.

But neither James nor Kendall was ready for what came next.

Gavin quickly rose off Kendall, standing up to face James.

James got ready to punch Gavin in the face when he felt a horrible pain in his chest.

"JAMES!" Kendall cried out, struggling to get off the ground.

James looked into Gavin's face, which had a smile, before he looked down at his chest.

In a blind rage, James had forgotten all about Gavin's knife, which was now in his chest, just like Gavin had planned.

He knew James well. Gavin knew James had a crazy temper, and didn't put a lot of thoughts into his actions.

James started breathing heavily. He felt Gavin get ready to pull out the knife, but James had other plans. James grabbed onto the knife as well, preventing Gavin from pulling it out. James turned to Kendall, coughing before saying what he needed to say. "R-Run," he grunted.

Kendall stared wide-eyed. There was no _way _he was running. His legs could no longer move because he was too in shock, and he couldn't leave James!

"Now!" James weakly yelled, snapping Kendall out of his stupor.

Kendall looked at James for what might have been the last time, giving him a look of gratitude and mouthing "I love you", before running once again.

Once James was sure Kendall was far enough, he finally let Gavin win. He let go of the knife, feeling his knees growing weaker and weaker.

Gavin ripped the knife from James' chest. That was the worst pain James had ever experienced, but he was too weak to react. Gavin just let him drop to the ground, looking at him in disgust.

"Pathetic," Gavin spat, looking down at James, who was laying on the ground.

"You're...not gonna...win," James struggled between breaths.

Gavin chuckled. "Says the kid bleeding out on the ground."

James coughed, blood escaping his lips.

"It was fun," Gavin said, ready to go. "But I must take my leave," he announced, rushing away to continue looking for Kendall.

"B-be safe Kendall," James whispered before his eyes closed.

* * *

Leaving James was the hardest thing Kendall had ever had to do. But if he wanted to get help, he needed to leave. James needed to be saved. James got stabbed because of him. Kendall teared up at the fact, but James would be okay if he could find some help, right?

Kendall ran out from the alley, hating the fact that it was night time and no one was around.

"Gotta find someone," Kendall whispered to himself as he continued running.

Kendall turned, seeing a man walking. Kendall smiled. There may be hope.

"Sir!" he yelled out, running up to the guy. Kendall might have scared him, but that was the least of his concern. "M-my friend," he struggled to say. "H-he got s-stabbed and I need you to call 911 PLEASE!"

The man looked at Kendall wide-eyed while taking out his phone and dialing. "Okay kid. Calm down and tell me where your friend is."

"Th-the alley...two blocks from here. Please there's no time!" he rushed out in one breath, imagining that James was bleeding to death by now.

The man was talking on the phone, calming Kendall down by only a little.

But his calm didn't last for long.

The man grunted, before falling forward, forcing Kendall to catch him. At first Kendall was confused, but after seeing the knife wound on the man's back, he knew exactly what happened. He looked up to see Gavin staring down at him. Kendall froze.

"You need to learn some manners," Gavin said with a smile. "Drop the man, and stand up," he instructed.

Kendall slowly did as he was told.

Gavin smiled, swinging the butt of his knife at Kendall's temple, and watched as the helpless blonde fell to the ground. Unconscious and vulnerable.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you if you don't kill me!**

**Review?  
**


	14. Shatter

**I don't like this chapter...but oh well. But I DO love you guys because y'all are awesome! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"It's okay, Kendall," Jennifer whispered to her son after he vomited once again. They found themselves once again sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Jennifer was becoming more worried as time went on. Kendall couldn't stop throwing up. She knew he had eaten something bad at the benefit William's office had thrown, but wouldn't Kendall's sickness pass by now?  
_

_Kendall was sweaty and shaky. He couldn't do anything but lay in his mother's embrace.  
_

_Jennifer was by herself. William was at work.  
_

_She sighed when she heard Katie begin to cry.  
_

_Looking down at Kendall, she brushed his sweaty bangs from his face. "K-Kendall," she whispered. "I have to check on Katie real fast, okay?"  
_

_Kendall didn't say anything, he simply tightened the grip he had on his mother. He didn't want to be alone, and his feverish mind couldn't understand that his little sister needed help too.  
_

_"Kendall, I promise I'll be right back," she said.  
_

_Kendall shook his head. "Please stay," he pleaded in a small, raspy voice.  
_

_Jennifer used how weak Kendall currently was to her advantage. She was able to unlatch herself from Kendall's grasp quite easily. She kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, sweetie," she promised before rushing to Katie, who was still crying.  
_

_Kendall sat by himself in agony. It was sad that as soon as his mother left, he felt like he needed to throw up once again. Though it had only been seconds, it felt like hours had passed since his mother had left him.  
_

_Finally, Kendall's stomach rolled, forcing him to get to the toilet quickly before he vomited again.  
_

_Jennifer came rushing in, freezing when she saw her son, heavily breathing. She got down on the ground again, putting her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jennifer noticed how peaceful her son had become. The seven year old had fallen peacefully asleep. She smiled until she took another look. "Kendall?" she asked.  
_

_No response.  
_

_"K-Kendall?" she tried again, this time a little louder. "Come on, let's get you to bed, okay?" She gently shook him.  
_

_Still nothing.  
_

_Jennifer decided one thing. Kendall needed to go to the hospital. She regrettably left the bathroom once again in search for a phone. Once she found it, she ran back to the bathroom, still hoping she could awaken her son. She called two numbers. 911 first, then William's office second.  
_

* * *

"Katie," Mrs. Knight called out from the kitchen. "Have you heard anything from Kendall? He and James should have been home by now."

Katie muted her TV show. "Maybe the hospital visit ran longer than they thought. Remember how long they were at the hospital when Jenny Tinkler came to visit again?"

Mrs. Knight shuddered. "Call one of them anyway," she said. She didn't care how grown those boys were. She was still a mother and she had license to worry about them 24/7.

Katie, on the other hand, could never understand her mother's worry, but she obeyed anyway. She called Kendall's phone first. "Hm," she said after a few rings. "He didn't answer."

"Try James," Mrs. Knight commanded.

Katie started dialing and brought the phone to her ear. The same result. "No answer either," Katie announced. Okay, now Katie had to admit that she was starting to get a tad worried. "M-maybe they're just hanging out together," Katie finally assumed.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "It looks like dinner will be between you and I today," she said, prepping her food.

* * *

There was a voice that sounded distant, as if the voice was coming from the other end of a tunnel. It was saying something, something probably very important, but Kendall couldn't make out any of it. His head was throbbing and his eyelids felt extremely heavy.

"I said wake up!" the voice said even louder.

Kendall felt a sting on his cheek as his eyes finally slid open. He jumped at the sight of Gavin right in front of him.

"Get enough rest, Sleeping Beauty?" Gavin teased.

Kendall sat up and looked around the room before it dawned on him: This was an _actual _room. Not a dark cellar. Not an attic. It was a room. It had a bed, which was what he was currently on, wooden floors, and a window that was, of course, bolted shut with metal bars in front of it.

But that didn't matter to him. He had something more important on his mind.

"J-James," Kendall weakly. "Where is he?"

Gavin remained silent.

"Where?" Kendall said a little louder, feeling panic rise at Gavin's silence. His eyes started watering up. Why wouldn't Gavin tell him what happened to James?

An evil smirk appeared on Gavin's face. He continued staring at Kendall with nothing but malicious intent in his eyes. Kendall ignored it. He just wanted to know if James was okay.

"You think I would let witnesses live?" he finally asked.

"Y-you let those two girls live," Kendall pointed out, knowing that he'd probably regret it soon.

Gavin smacked him once again. "They're an exception," he responded.

Kendall scoffed. "How?" he asked. "You lost your nerve? You found out that they're stronger than you thought? You-"

Kendall's line of questions was interrupted as Gavin grabbed a handful of Kendall's hair. He throw the blonde to the ground and began kicking him. Kendall could feel Gavin releasing all his anger on him. Kendall tried screaming at Gavin to stop, but his voice failed him.

"Had enough?" Gavin asked after seeing how much distress Kendall was in.

Kendall didn't say anything. He just swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He was breathing heavily, waiting for the pain to go away.

"Have you forgotten everything you learned from me last year?" Gavin asked with a half smile on his face. "I will _not_ tolerate your attitude. Do you understand?"

Kendall remained silent, looking around the room, not wanting to look at Gavin.

Gavin crouched down to Kendall's level, and grabbed at the blonde's hair once again, this time forcing Kendall to look him in the eyes.

"Let me just refresh your memory," Gavin said harshly. "You listen to me. Everything I tell you to do, you do it. If you do something I don't like, you get punished. Do you understand?"

Kendall slowly nodded, feeling Gavin slowly release his hair.

Gavin got lower and whispered in Kendall's ear. "Now remember," he warned. "I can punish you in any way I please."

Kendall didn't reply, but Gavin knew he had gotten to him. His knew that Kendall understood exactly what Gavin was referring to. Kendall's green eyes had widened, and his body started to tremble.

"Good boy," Gavin said with a fake smile.

"J-James?" Kendall quietly asked again.

"You need to stop thinking about that gay friend of yours," Gavin said. "He can't save you. No one can, and I'll make sure of it."

"Is he alive?" Kendall asked, full of hope. His green eyes seemed to have shined a bit brighter. "James is alive, right?"

Gavin scoffed. "Why would I allow that disgusting piece of filth to live?" he asked. "Get over it. Your friend's dead!"

Kendall's eyes widened once again. He began shaking his head, feeling tears fall down his face. "No," he argued. "You're lying! James is alive, I know it!"

"Really?" Gavin challenged. "You mean James who got stabbed trying to protect _you._ James, who _you _left bleeding out in an alley."

Kendall covered his ears. "Stop! Just stop it!"

Gavin continued taunting Kendall, becoming amused by his desperate pleas. "_You _ran away, leaving your best friend with a knife through his chest. He's dead because of _you._"

"Y-you're lying!" Kendall yelled. "James is alive!"

"Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better?" Gavin asked. "James is dead. He got stabbed so he could save you." He scoffed. "Seemed like his efforts were wasted."

Kendall ignored the tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what Gavin had said. James can't die. He didn't die. James is still alive...just hurt. Gavin's lying. He had to be. _James isn't dead. James isn't dead, _Kendall chanted in his mind.

"Don't worry," Gavin said in a fake but sweetly reassuring voice. "I'm sure you two devils will reunite in Hell when I'm done with you."

Kendall swallowed. "H-how long...? he asked, his mind still jumbled up, trying to take in the fact that James could be dead.

"How long, what?" Gavin asked harshly.

"H-how long are you keeping me here?" Kendall elaborated.

Gavin smiled, running his fingers through Kendall's hair. On normal occasions, Kendall would find this gesture sweet and soothing. But right now, it was making him sick.

"You'll be here as long as I want you," Gavin finally answered. He rose from off the ground. "This time I was nice enough to give you a bed. Don't make me regret that decision or I'll shove you down a basement so dark, lonely, and dirty, you'll gouge your eyes out."

"Wait," Kendall called out before Gavin could completely leave.

"What?" Gavin responded harshly.

Kendall jumped at Gavin's response, but continued speaking. "Th-the last time I was here...You let me call home...Don't I get that now?"

Gavin laughed. "Times have changed, kid, so you can keep on dreaming," he answered before shutting the door, leaving Kendall by himself.

With the few minutes he had been awake, Kendall learned found out a lot. He found out that James is dead. He found out that Gavin is very serious about whatever he had planned. The last thing was this: that Kendall would never hear from his family and friends again. He would die, the last image in his mind would be Gavin's face. The last sound Kendall would hear was Gavin's voice.

Kendall could do nothing but sob once he had realized his fate.

* * *

Logan was very upset...but very scared at the same time. James went to go check up on Kendall and never called back. Every time Logan called James' or Kendall's cell phones, they went to voice mail.

He sighed as he entered apartment 2J. He had a late night with Camille, and he was a bit surprised to see Mama Knight awake.

"Kendall and James have a lot of explaining to do when I see them," she muttered before Logan could ask what was wrong. No one had seen or heard from either of the boys.

Logan was officially worried now. There was a stalking maniac out there who had it out for Kendall. Kendall leaves the apartment by himself just once and...

Logan stopped his train of thought. No, Kendall and James were safe, just being stupid, right?

The two of them jumped when Mrs. Knight's phone began to ring.

"Hello," she answered. Her shoulders slumped when she realized it wasn't any of her boys.

Logan watch her as she continued talking on the phone. Her demeanor had become serious, and it scared Logan. What was going on? Logan once again snapped back to reality when he saw Mrs. Knight crying. His eyes widened. "M-Mrs. Knight...what's wrong?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to form an answer. "J-James," she finally choked out.

Logan's world shattered.

* * *

**I have a new story out! :D It's called The Official Story. So when you're done reviewing this chapter (wink!), go ahead and read and review my other story XD**


	15. Thoughts

**3,018 words, baby!**

**So my mind is FULL of James Bond crap because I saw Skyfall today and I'm totally obsessed with it. Yeah, so this chapter almost had a whole bunch of INTENSE ACTION stuff in it and I was like, "What the heck? Where is all this coming from?" then a few seconds later, "CURSE YOU JAMES BOND!" **

**Okay, I'm done with my stupid rant.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kendall learned that there's a benefit to being by yourself in a quiet, scary room.

It was a great opportunity for him to think.

It was quiet in here, which was kind of nice. Apartment 2J was always chaotic and noisy.

Don't get him wrong, Kendall loved chaotic and noisy. He loved 2J. He loved his loud friends and family. But sometimes, a place like that never gave him much room to think. He could never understand how Logan did it so well, thinking and getting things done despite all the distractions.

So right now, Kendall couldn't help but think that this room had one ounce of benefit. Of course, also pondering the fact that your life was going to end in this very room could make a person go insane, Kendall tried countering that insanity by thinking about the past. He tried his best to make his mind relive happy moments in his life, but every happy moment his mind played ended up with a horrible ending.

Kendall's first flashback was his dad's promotion at work. Kendall remembered that they had all celebrated that night, then the next thing they knew, William was killed by a psycho named Gavin, someone William had actually respected.

Kendall shook that memory from his head. The sight of his dead father, covered in blood made Kendall gag.

So Kendall decided to think about BTR's very first Roctober fest. Of course, Kendall's relationship with Jo almost ended, which was the downside to that day, but by night time, Kendall and Jo had made up (and made out) and everything was well again.

But Kendall's mind drifted to their last Rocktober fest. Great time. Singing, encores, amazing fans. Every ingredient to make Kendall happy was there.

That is, until those two girls were attacked.

So Kendall got to thinking, Why them?

He had talked to, signed for, and taken pictures with_ several_ die hard Big Time Rush fans.

So why did Gavin choose those girls of all people?

It was all a mystery to him. They seemed like really nice girls and when he saw the tape on the news, _Gavin _was the one to start the fight, not the other way around. Those poor girls just wanted to leave and go home. They didn't do anything wrong. They didn't ask for Gavin's attention.

So what happened? What could have possibly led to Gavin's beating of them?

There was no way Gavin had intended for that to grab Kendall's attention. Kendall had caught on to Gavin's pattern. He remembered that every time Gavin made a move, he'd announce it. Gavin would tell Kendall of his doings. He'd tell Kendall how it was all his fault.

So why didn't he do that after Rocktober fest?

Kendall suddenly froze when a totally different thought reentered his mind.

Wasn't Gavin supposed to be dead? How was he alive? How was any of this even possible?

People don't just come back from the dead. But Gavin was definitely dead. At least, he was supposed to be. The prison had called and confirmed it. Kendall would never forget the day he found out of Gavin's "death". Kendall felt relief. He felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders that day. He felt guilty for thinking about how much Gavin deserved to die.

Kendall was so confused. What did all of this mean? Kendall ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You're gonna go bald if you keep doing that?" a voice said.

Kendall jumped. This voice was familiar. It wasn't Gavin's.

But how did anyone get in here without Kendall noticing?

"Maybe you _should_ go bald, that way Gavin won't touch you," the voice spoke again.

The voice was coming from the direction of the barred window. Kendall's eyes widened at the figure standing at the window. He swallowed. No way. It couldn't be.

The figure stared back at him. His signature smile on his face.

"J-James?" Kendall choked out. How was this possible? "J-James you're-"

"Here with you," James said, nodding knowing that Kendall was too in shock to speak.

He rose off from the bed, taking slow, deliberate steps to James standing at the window. "H-how are you here?" Kendall asked in amazement. He brought up his hand to touch James' face.

He felt James' soft skin. This was real, right?

Wait. It wasn't.

"James," was all Kendall could whisper as his hand made its way to James' broad chest. He could feel the beating of James' heart, where Gavin had stabbed him.

Kendall recoiled his hand, shoving it into his pocket when he remembered that important detail. "G-Gavin s-stabbed you. H-he ki-" Kendall choked. He couldn't finish the sentence. He just couldn't acknowledge the truth.

James sighed. "Yeah Kendall," he replied. "Gavin _did _stab me."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Th-then why are you here?" he asked worriedly. If James was as injured as he was last night, then it was _way _too early for him to be out and about. "Y-you should still be in the hospital!"

James shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked, knowing that he was going to break the news to Kendall in the worst way possible. How do you tell your best friend that you're dead? Nowhere in their little friendship codes did they learn this.

"What are you talking about, James?" Kendall asked, his eyes watering up.

James looked into Kendall's glistening, green eyes. "K-Kendall," James sighed. "I'm not real..."

At first there was silence. Just a long pause as Kendall tried to process the short sentence he had just heard.

Kendall shook his head. "N-no James!" Kendall argued. "You're lying! You're real. You're really there! Why are you doing this?"

James looked at Kendall with nothing but sorrow in his eyes. "K-Kendall, I-"

"No!" Kendall yelled. "I don't want to hear it, James. There's no way that you're just a part of my imagination."

"Think about it, Kendall," James reasoned. "There's only one way to get into this room and it's through _that door_," he reminded Kendall, pointing to the door for emphasis. "I came into this room without you knowing. There's no way that you wouldn't be able to notice that door open and close. Also, this window's barred shut. It's already a tiny window as it is, there's no way I can fit through these spaces," he said, indicating the spaces between each pair of bars. "There's no ginormous ventilation for me to crawl through in order to get into this room," James continued. "How else could I have come here unless through your mind?"

"I don't know," Kendall answered. "But you found a way."

James stepped closer. "Listen Kendall," he said. "I'm part of your imagination. Nothing more. I know it'll be hard for you to hear and I'm sorry. But that's the truth. I'm...I'm dead, Kendall. I'm sorry but that's the truth."

Kendall slowly made his way to the bed again to take a seat. "No no no no," he kept chanting. Kendall didn't want any of this to be true. He'd wake up, and all of this would be a dream.

He let the tears fall from his face after realizing how stupid his wish was. This was something he had to accept. James was dead. Kendall felt his heart ache. He wouldn't even be able to go to James' funeral.

And the worst part was, James died because of him.

* * *

Last night, the emergency hospital erupted in chaos as a bleeding patient was brought in. How he was still alive at this point amazed the doctors and nurses that rushed to care for him.

The EMTs wheeled him in. "He had an ID on him," the EMT announced to the doctor that had approached. "Eighteen year old male. Name's James Diamond. He has what looks like a stab wound to the chest. He's lost a lot of blood and his pulse is getting weaker. He began having trouble breathing on the way here. He had to be put on oxygen."

The doctor nodded, taking all the information in. James looked severely pale. His eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping, suffering a through a nightmare.

"Get this kid to the OR, stat!" the doctor yelled. He jumped when he heard a weak moan. He looked down, the hazel, glassy eyes of James Diamond staring back at him. Pain, confusion, and sorrow were all shown on James' face. "It's alright, kid. You're gonna be okay, just hang in there," he rushed out.

James continued moaning, as if there was something he desperately wanted to say. Anything James was able to successfully say was low and muffled by the oxygen mask. The hurt teenager was too weak to try to move it.

The doctor shushed him. "Save your strength," he told James.

He began prepping James for surgery. Surgery that would hopefully save James' life.

* * *

Gavin smiled as he walked into Kendall's room. He stopped when he saw his blonde captive asleep, hugging a pillow.

His face was tear stained, and Kendall really looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Gavin smiled, wondering what was going on through the blonde's head over night.

He brushed Kendall's messy bangs from his closed eyes.

Kendall must have felt that. He woke up with a start. His eyes opened wide and his breathing and heart rate increased. "G-Gavin," he choked out, eyeing the man with fear and hate.

Gavin scoffed. "Well don't act too excited to see me," he joked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I don't think a lotta people react too kindly to getting kidnapped."

"Well I'll be the last person you see," Gavin reminded him. "So you better get used to me while you can."

Kendall sighed.

"You've been doing a lotta thinking haven't you?" Gavin deduced. He knew Kendall enough to know that he was just like William. Gavin remembered the way William would get after thinking long and hard about something important.

Kendall glared at him before replying. "No," he simply said, turning to face another wall of the room. One that wasn't blocked by Gavin's hideous face.

Gavin scoffed. "That's a lie," he replied.

"Why do you even care?" Kendall responded harshly. The last time he was here with Gavin, he and Gavin hardly talked. Gavin would just go straight to the beatings and torture and leave Kendall crying by himself.

So why had that suddenly changed?

"It's more curiosity than kindness," Gavin answered. "But I've been doing a lot of thinking too."

Kendall remained quiet. He didn't want to know what Gavin was thinking and he was really afraid to ask.  
But it turns out, he wouldn't have to ask.

Gavin throw Kendall to the hard ground. He knelt and held Kendall down, forcing the blonde to lay face down on the dirty floor.

Kendall didn't know what was going on, but when he felt Gavin get on top of him, he panicked. He couldn't imagine what Gavin was going to do. He tried fighting Gavin off, hoping the older man would get off of him. But as always, Gavin overpowered him.

Gavin got closer to Kendall, whispering in his ear. "You tried to forget me, Kendall," he began. "After my death, you celebrated by getting rid of the scars on your back. You thought you conquered me, didn't you?" Gavin laughed. "You spent all that time lying to yourself about how I was gone from you memory. Now look at you. You fear me. You fear me more than anything."

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the world. "No," he argued. "It's not true!"

"Yes it is," Gavin said, licking his lips. You're afraid of me. You know what I'm capable of and it scares you to death."

Kendall felt a tear fall down his face.

"And to make it worse," Gavin continued. "That gay friend of yours helped you with that plastic surgery. Why did he do it? Could he not stand the way you looked? How ugly and repulsive your body had become? He couldn't stand the sight of you."

"That's not true!" Kendall yelled. He couldn't let Gavin talk about James like this.

"And how do you know that?" Gavin challenged. "Of course James wouldn't say anything to you. He had to be nice to you. He had to pretend to care for and support you. You're the reason why he got into Hollywood in the first place. He used you, Kendall."

"Stop it!" Kendall yelled. "James wouldn't do anything like that!"

Gavin sighed. "It doesn't matter now, anyway," he concluded. "James is dead, so it's not like you can find out the truth from him."

"You should have died in that prison riot," Kendall muttered under his breath. He resumed his weak fight again before feeling Gavin hold him down even tighter.

"You should have never lied to yourself," Gavin replied. "Did you honestly think that I'd be okay with you getting rid of your scars?" he asked.

Kendall tensed up. Where was this going. He flinched at the sound of a familiar click. Kendall slightly turned his head, only to be greeted by the sight of Gavin's pocket knife.

The same knife that he had stabbed James with.

Kendall involuntarily whimpered as he felt Gavin lift up his shirt. He felt Gavin gently stroke his back with the pocket knife.

"I must say, Kendall," Gavin began. "I'm very impressed at the work those doctors did on your back. It's quite impressive, I admit."

Kendall winced when he felt the knife nick his skin.

"It's a shame that their work will be put to waste," Gavin whispered.

"P-please," Kendall begged, already knowing what was on Gavin's mind. "Don't do it. Please."

Gavin laughed, before slashing Kendall's back with his knife.

All Kendall could do was scream, knowing that one cut was only the beginning.

* * *

James was suffering a horrible nightmare.

_James and Kendall were running. James didn't know who or what they were running from. He was really confused but all he knew was that he had to keep going if he were to keep Kendall safe. _

_James looked over to Kendall. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, and it was obvious that the blonde was suffering a panic attack._

_"You boys won't escape me!" someone called from behind. That's when James realized it. He and Kendall were running from Gavin._

_James was certain that he and Kendall would escape safely. Gavin was getting further and further behind and it wouldn't be long before they would lose the man completely._

_But fate had different plans._

_"JAMES!" Kendall called out with tears in his eyes. He had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, twisting his ankle in an uncomfortable way. _

_James didn't realize that he was running by himself until he heard Kendall's cry for help. He stopped running and turned around. He saw Kendall on the ground, holding his ankle in pure agony. Gavin was getting closer to Kendall. Too close for comfort.  
_

_"Kendall," James breathed out as he ran to his fallen friend. He was almost there. He could still save Kendall.  
_

_But Gavin was faster. He beat James at getting to Kendall, and James couldn't block out the shriek of terror that escaped Kendall's lips when Gavin grabbed onto him.  
_

_"NO!" Kendall screamed, trying to fight out of Gavin's grasp. "LET ME GO!"  
_

_James froze when Gavin rose Kendall from off the ground. Kendall's back was being held close to Gavin's chest when Gavin pulled out a knife.  
_

_"Don't move," Gavin commanded James as he put the knife to Kendall's neck.  
_

_Time seemed to have slowed down. James didn't know what to do. But he also knew that he had to save his best friend.  
_

_"Let go of him!" James yelled.  
_

_Gavin scoffed. "Do you think life's that easy, kid?" he asked. "That if you ask, you'll get everything you want?"  
_

_James looked into Kendall's eyes. The usually bold green eyes that showed nothing but pride and defiance, showed weakness and fright as tears fell from them. James could only imagine what he himself looked like. His facial expression was probably something similar, if not identical, to Kendall's.  
_

_Gavin smiled. He leaned into Kendall and started whispering into the blonde's ear. "I've been waiting for too long."  
_

_James heard what he said, but before he or Kendall could ask Gavin what his statement meant, Gavin took action. He slashed Kendall's neck, and watched with a sick satisfaction as Kendall went down...  
_

James was in the middle of his operation. Their was panic in the operating room as they tried to save the teenaged boy's life.

It looked bad. They all could tell. Everyone in the room had the same thoughts in their head. James should be dead by now. There was no way that this was possible.

Ironic, seeing that just when the surgery was almost finished, James started hyperventilating for reasons unknown to them. The heart monitor was going erratic as the boy struggled to catch his breath.

Everyone wanted to clap when James had finally calmed down. The doctor put in the last two stitches, closing up James' wounded chest.

And that's when James' heart stopped.

* * *

**You guys should REALLY thank winterschild11 for these quick updates you've been getting. She's a real nagger :D**

**Sooooo what didja think of this chapter? :)  
**


	16. Promises

**New chapter! Yay! Didn't come out as long as I wanted it but at least it's something :D  
**

**Oh, and in my story-verses, Manuel is the name of Carlos' father.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Carlos' phone began ringing. The loud noise was the only thing that pulled him out of his stupor. It was crazy how just one event could make Carlos feel like he was going crazy.

"H-hello?" he answered with a shaky voice, fighting the tears that threatened to come.

_"Mijo?"_ It was Manuel Garcia. Carlos' father's confused voice replied.

"Hi Papi," Carlos croaked in response.

_"Mijo, is something wrong?" _he asked, feeling worry building inside of him. Carlos had emailed his family a video of Rocktober fest. Mr. Garcia had called Carlos to congratulate him on another job well done.

"P-Papi," Carlos said as he began to sob. "I-it's James..."

_"What's wrong with James, Carlitos?"_ Manuel asked, becoming anxious.

Carlos swallowed. "P-Papi. We're in the hospital. Last night, James...James was s-stabbed..."

_"What?"_ Manuel asked in shock. _"C-Carlos i-is he-?"_

"No," Carlos quickly answered. "He's out of surgery but Papi! He almost didn't make it! H-his heart stopped and they a-almost couldn't bring him back..." he explained through his violent sobs.

Manuel sighed. _"Dios mio."_

"Papi. There's more," Carlos suddenly announced.

More? How could there be more? _"What is it, Carlos?"_ Manuel asked, hoping he was ready for whatever response Carlos gave him.

"Kendall's gone," Carlos answered in a low voice.

Nope. Manuel wasn't ready for that one. _"What?"_ he breathed out. Manuel realized that he needed to be as calm as possible to make Carlos feel comfortable and not panic. _"Okay, Carlos. Tell me everything you know. Start from the beginning."_

"J-James went to go look for Kendall," Carlos began. "He promised that he'd call Logan as soon as he found Kendall, but when the call never came, Logan started to worry. A while later, we all get a call at the apartment that James was in the hospital...Papi...James was at the same place Kendall went to...but Kendall was missing. They found his phone and some flowers he bought but that's it. His car was even at that place."

Manuel sighed, trying to piece together everything Carlos had told him. _"Carlos. Are you sure you've told me everything?"_ Manuel knew Carlos too well. And there was something about Carlos' voice that made him know that there was more to this story. _"Why would James go to look for Kendall in the first place?"_

Carlos froze. He knew he had to tell the truth. "Papi," Carlos began. "I haven't really been honest with you..."

* * *

_William held on to his_ _crying wife._

_"I only left him for a minute, I swear," Jennifer said, sobbing into William's chest.  
_

_"It's okay, Jen," William whispered. "The point is that Kendall's gonna be alright."  
_

_Jennifer released herself from William's hold to turn and hold Kendall's hand. Kendall. The boy was now confined to a hospital bed for a few days because of a bad case of food poisoning. "He wouldn't wake up," she whispered. Jennifer had tried everything while she waited for the paramedics. She ran her fingers through his hair, patted his cheek, splashed water on him, even shook him out of pure desperation, but Kendall wouldn't wake up. The only response Jennifer would receive from Kendall was a moan of pain or a weak whimper, as if her constant begs to her son to wake up were an adding of several monsters to the already painful sleep he was in.  
_

_When the paramedics came, Jen had been in hysterics. A neighbor noticed the commotion coming from the Knight house and went over to help, promising to take care of Katie for her while Jennifer went to the hospital.  
_

_Once the paramedics had finished asking Jennifer important questions about Kendall's condition, they immediately hooked him up to fluids, hoping to replenish him with the necessary nutrients his tiny body had lost in such a short amount of time.  
_

_"Kendall's gonna wake up and be fine," William said in order to reassure her, though he felt fearful himself. Kendall looked so pale and weak. William sighed. "I'm so sorry, Jen," he continued. "If I had known-"  
_

_Jen shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said, interrupting whatever her husband was going to say. "There's no way you could have known."  
_

_Suddenly, there was a small moan. Jennifer and William jumped at the sound.  
_

_"Kendall!" Jen yelled in shock.  
_

_Kendall's eyes slowly opened. His half-opened eye lids stared into his father's identical green eyes.  
_

_"Hey, Champ," William said with a smile.  
_

_Kendall sleepily looked around the room, completely confused. The last thing he remembered was waking up in the morning feeling extremely sick and calling for his mother.  
_

_"What happened?" Kendall slurred.  
_

_"Remember last night when you got sick at the special dinner your father's office had?" Jennifer asked. After Kendall nodded, she continued. "You kept getting worse, Kendall. You kept throwing up until you passed out."  
_

_Kendall remained silent.  
_

_"Does your stomach still hurt?" William asked, earning another nod from Kendall. William sighed with pity. He wished his son hadn't been so sick. He turned to Jennifer. "Listen, Mr. Green," he began, referring to his boss. "Said that I could take time off from the office until Kendall gets better."  
_

_Jennifer shook her head. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."  
_

_William shook his head. "But I want to," he quickly replied, knowing that his wife wouldn't be able to handle taking care of Kendall and Katie by herself, no matter what she says. He turned back to Kendall. "You scared us, little guy. Are you still tired?"  
_

_Kendall nodded again, his pleading with his dad to let him go back to sleep.  
_

_William bent down and kissed Kendall's forehead. "Let me call a doctor and when he's done checking on you, you can sleep, okay?"  
_

_Kendall sadly nodded. He wanted to go back to sleep at that very moment. By some miracle, he stayed awake for thirty minutes before falling back asleep.  
_

* * *

The first cut Kendall received hurt badly. The fact that Gavin had taken his time in cutting Kendall's back was sick. But this was only cut number one.

"Kendall," Gavin said in a low voice. "You're not crying _already_, are you?" he asked, once again gently stroking Kendall's back with the knife.

Kendall didn't reply. He just kept silent as he felt the knife roaming on his back.

"William talked about you 24/7," Gavin said randomly. "He acted like he was the only one in the office with a son. You wouldn't believe how excited he would get when he talked about you. 'Kendall this. Kendall that'. It was so annoying. But your dad insisted that you were the best thing he had ever gotten. Then your sister came along. William's smile got even bigger. He never went a day without calling home to ask _Jennifer _how Katie was doing." Gavin continued stroking Kendall's back. "You look so much like William that it's scary, you know that?" He chuckled.

Kendall swallowed. He noticed the way Gavin had said his mother's name and could feel his blood getting cold from fear. He knew Gavin was going to cut him more and that he wouldn't be nice about it either.

"I really liked your father," Gavin confessed, his knife still grazing Kendall's skin.

"Th-then why'd you kill him?" Kendall asked in a low voice.

Gavin scoffed. He didn't answer Kendall's question...

...At least...not outright.

"You ever have those moments where you just...snap?" Gavin asked, giving Kendall's back another harsh cut.

Kendall held in his scream, instead grunting in pain, clenching his teeth.

Gavin smiled. "You know, Clarissa is about your age," he said. "She's a few months older than you though. Remember her?"

Truth is, Kendall _did _remember Clarissa. He remembered her because of the dinner his father's work had. The dinner that sent him to the hospital for four days. Kendall slowly nodded in answer to Gavin's question, in fear of what Gavin would do if his question went unanswered.

"Good," Gavin simply said, slashing Kendall's back once again.

Kendall let out another grunt. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the blood steadily leaving his body.

That was cut number three. How long was Gavin going to go for this?

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"What?" Gavin asked, freezing in place.

"I'm sorry you lost her," Kendall explained. "I'm sorry you lost your family. I..I know that's hard."

Gavin scoffed. "What do _you _know?" he asked, not believing Kendall's apology for a second.

Kendall swallowed. "I know that it's hard being away from your family. You feel alone, like you have absolutely no one. I don't think you have and idea of sorry I am that you had to go through that."

Gavin was silent.

"Dad always told me that family always come first in life," Kendall continued. "That once you have them, everything will perfectly fall into place...You lost your family...and everything shattered."

Gavin brought the knife down to Kendall's back, cutting him twice this time. "You think you know everything?" he asked as he cut Kendall's back once again, this time earning a small yelp from the blonde. "I'm not alone," he said, cutting Kendall's back again.

Kendall could tell that speaking up was a mistake. He made Gavin upset and Kendall was regretting it.

"You can't tell me that you know what anything's like," Gavin continued. "You with your perfect life. Your fancy car. Not to mention how easy it is for you to make a girl fall head over heels for you. How many girlfriends have you had since you moved to LA? You have everything. You don't know any suffering."

Kendall clenched his fists in anger. "I don't?" he challenged. "You mean I don't know what it's like to lose my father at a young age? I don't know what it feels like to have my childhood cut short so I could help raise my little sister and get a job? You know what it feels like to be locked up by a homicidal maniac?"

Kendall's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that last question, but it was too late now.

Gavin chuckled. "One thing that's different between you and your father," he said. "William knew when to keep his mouth shut."

Kendall couldn't comprehend what happened next. Gavin took the knife, continuously slashing Kendall's back, hearing every grunt, scream, and whimper coming from Kendall.

And it was music to his ears.

* * *

Logan sat in the hospital room currently occupied by James.

James had lost so much blood that he needed a blood transfusion. Even now, several hours after James' emergency surgery, the doctors still marveled at James' current condition.

James shouldn't be alive, but he was. The knife had missed his heart by two millimeters. The doctors said he was lucky, thought that term was used loosely.

Several thoughts ran through Logan's head as he held James' hand. If only he hadn't sent James to go look for Kendall. If only he had fought harder with Kendall and convinced him not to leave the apartment in the first place.

If only he could have done _something_ right.

Logan looked down at James. The usually tanned face was pale and emotionless. His hazel eyes were closed, as if they were never open up again.

And Logan couldn't stand the sight.

Logan sighed. "James...I'm so sorry," he whispered, fighting the sobs that had begun to wrack his body. "I swear that whoever did this to you is gonna pay and...and we don't know where Kendall is right now...but we're gonna look for Kendall and bring him back."

* * *

Kendall was dizzy by the time Gavin was done with him. Even as Gavin got off of him, Kendall made no attempt to get up. He simply laid still on the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood.

Twenty eight. Gavin had cut him twenty eight times.

"Too bad Martin isn't here to help fix up your back, huh?" Gavin teased.

Kendall didn't reply.

Gavin released a humorless laugh. "Martin chose you over me in the end," he said, staring into nothing, as if he was watching a flashback of some sort. "I always hated him after that...with a deep, burning passion I hated him so much. I tried looking for him and Diana...couldn't find them or where they even lived. But I had a feeling that I knew someone who did."

Kendall remained silent. He knew what Gavin was hinting at. Truth be told, Kendall knew where Martin and Diana lived. Martin and Diana had kept contact with Big Time Rush for a few months after they moved to Chicago, but Kendall would let Gavin kill him before he would tell Gavin where Martin lived.

"And who would that be?" Kendall asked in a low voice.

Gavin smiled.

He was about to answer when a phone began ringing. "I think I know who that is," he said with an evil smile. He answered. "Glad you called," he said to whoever was on the phone. "You're here?" He nodded. "I'll get the door." He hung up. Gavin looked to Kendall one more time. "Looks like you and I have a special guest," he announced as he left the room.

Kendall turned his head to watch Gavin leaved. He could feel his breathing picking up as he waited for Gavin to return. Who was the 'special guest'?

He whimpered as blood continued to fall from his back.

The door opened suddenly, causing the hurt blonde to jump.

Gavin chuckled. "Look at him," he said to his guest, pointing to Kendall. "The weak thing couldn't even get off the ground."

Kendall turned to see who Gavin's guest could be. His face paled and his eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. The guest was a girl. The petite teenage girl with familiar brown curls smiled at him.

"Aw," the girl said. "He's surprised to see me," she said, as if she was flattered. She laughed. "You're pathetic."

* * *

Manuel listened to his son's story in shock. Someone had been stalking Kendall this whole time and the boys never spoke up about it. He was disappointed in them to say the least, but he understood why they did it.

But this whole situation led him to thinking on a murder case he had been working on in Minnesota. Something told him that this couldn't have been a coincidence.

After listening to Carlos tell every detail about the situation, things started making sense.

Tamara Rollins and her fourteen year old son were found brutally murdered in their home. Tamara's daughter, Clarissa wasn't in town because she's now in college somewhere in California. But as of yet, the police have still not been able to get a hold of her.

Someone's out to get Kendall and then a few days later, Gavin Rollins' ex-family is found dead?

Manuel knew one thing was for sure, none of this was right. Something sinister is going on and he swore to himself and Carlos that he would do everything in his power to find out what that is.

* * *

**So...You like? :D**


	17. First Round of Questions

**I disappeared on you guys. Sorry :( But I'll try to stop doing that, okay? Forgive me (especially for this chapter?) Please?**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kendall tensed up when the girl took a seat next to him. An odd look was on her face.

"Wh-why are you even doing this?" Kendall asked the teenage girl with him. Oddly enough, she was tending to the wounds on his back.

The girl smiled. "Dad doesn't want you dying on us _yet_," she answered truthfully. The sadistic look on her face gave Kendall the chills.

Kendall swallowed. "But that's exactly what he wants," he responded. "He _wants _me to die." Kendall couldn't tell where exactly he was going with this conversation. He wasn't asking for death, which is probably what it sounded like he was doing. He just wanted answers.

Clarissa nodded. "Yes, he does. So do I," she replied. "But he doesn't want you to just die. He wants to see you break first. He wants to make sure that you're dead and nothing will stop him."

Kendall couldn't respond before Clarissa touched his back, and pain shot through his body.

Clarissa smiled before allowing the hurt blonde to recover.

"You want me dead too," Kendall stated. "Why?"

Clarissa sighed. "You know, it's funny," she began, a smile still on her face. "My dad always told me how it was your father's fault for everything that happened to our family. But every time your father was blamed, you would also be blamed as well. Your equally to blame for what happened to us. That day your father was killed..." Clarissa chuckled. "Let's just say you're lucky you weren't home."

Kendall swallowed at Clarissa's last statement. Kendall was only seven when Gavin's life apparently fell apart. How was any of that his fault? What damage could he have possibly done that could ruin a grown man's life.

"Wh-what did I do?" Kendall asked out of curiosity.

Clarissa didn't answer, just continued tending to Kendall's back, ignoring every hiss of pain that escaped the blonde's lips.

"How long do I have left?" Kendall asked. He still had a lot of questions, and he was willing to go down the list until Clarissa said something.

Clarissa finished caring for his back. "You'll get your answers," she said. "But be careful what you wish for."

Kendall watched as she left the room, pondering the warning she gave and desperately trying to figure out what it meant.

* * *

Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Jennifer Knight sat around Jame's bed. It felt like they couldn't move. Their eyes were stuck on James' shockingly still body, afraid that if they took their eyes off of him for just a second, they'd lose him for good.

Katie and her mother were completely broken up. If someone could do a thing like this to James, what would they be willing to do with Kendall? Was Kendall even alive anymore? They hated themselves for allowing those thoughts to cross their minds, but at the same time, they knew that they had to be realistic. The police promised they would do everything in their power to bring Kendall back. But in all honesty, it seemed that the police had absolutely no hope of finding Kendall, and that the only help they could possibly receive would be from James.

Carlos released a sigh. He couldn't tell how long he'd been sitting in here, but it felt like ages. He just wanted James to wake up.

"I wish you boys had tole me this," Jennifer muttered, referring to the threats Kendall had been receiving. Her and Katie were the last know about them, only being told a few hours after Carlos had gotten off the phone with his dad.

It was Logan's turn to sigh. "We wanted to," he responded truthfully. "But Kendall specifically asked us not to tell you two. _We _weren't supposed to know about them either! We found out on accident."

"That's not an excuse, Logan," Katie argued. "This is my brother we're talking about. If someone was threatening him then we should have known too."

"Whoever threatened Kendall also threatened the two of _you_," Carlos informed them. "Don't you think that Kendall was thinking about that? He didn't want _anyone _to know about this. He...he did it to protect you."

"Kendall's stalker warned that if the two of you found out," Logan began. "Bad things would happen. He couldn't let that happen and neither could we!"

Katie and Jennifer didn't respond. Katie looked down to the ground and Jennifer let tears form in her eyes once again.

"Right now," Logan said after a moment of thick silence in the hospital room. "The best thing that he can do is let the police do their job while we wait for James to wake up. I'm sure once he does, we'll have several questions answered."

Jennifer sighed.

* * *

_Robert Green knew his time was coming. He was looking forward to his retirement, though he would miss working for this company. He spent a large majority of his life at this company, his dedication driving him to climb up the ladder._

_The dinner he threw was wonderful. It was amazing and a great chance for him to narrow down who would be a great candidate to replace him. He had ideas flowing through his mind, and it was hard for him to choose. All his employees were very hard working and dedicated. He felt like he had been blessed. Not many companies get the kind of workers he had._

_When he threw the dinner, he hadn't expected for anything to go wrong. _

_When William Knight had called to say that his son was in the hospital for a bad case of food poisoning, Mr Green felt really sorry for the kid. Kendall Knight was such a sweet kid. When William said it had become serious, with the little boy being unconscious most of the time, Robert's heartstrings were pulled. Not only was Kendall a great kid who didn't deserve to have gotten sick in the first place, William was a great worker who still has a new baby at home to take care of. Surely, Kendall's sickness was a steer from their direction of perfect bliss._

_Robert Green sighed before turning back to focus on the work on his desk. He had a decision to make.  
_

* * *

Everyone at the hospital had eventually fallen asleep.

Carlos, though, had woken up several times during the night. He didn't know exactly why, but it also didn't surprise him. There was no way his mind and body could relax after everything that had been going on.

Usually, when Carlos would wake up, he'd shift a bit, release a loud sigh, close his eyes and sleep.

But this time it was different.

The last time he woke up, he saw something. He swore it was a figment of his imagination. He rubbed at his eyes. Suddenly, it happened again

"James!" Carlos yelled.

* * *

***sigh* okay. There it is...I'll make it up to you guys, okay? ;)**


End file.
